Envy
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: The Miz had finally returned, fresh off a Hollywood movie and better than ever. He thought he had the spotlight, but with Cena, the Shield breakup, and Y2J phasing him out, what will it take for the Miz to get noticed again? A part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series.
1. The Return

**Hello everyone! With The Miz's return this past Monday night, and so much going on lately, I decided to write a new story! This story will be focused mainly on The Miz. However, this story is a part of the seven deadly sins series with my amazing Fanfiction buddies, PikaSixJoy's **_**Revenge**_**, xeloquentangelx's, **_**Temptation, **_**RonTheRonin's **_**Pride,**_** and Cody'sxFavoritexGirl **_**Insanity**_**! So make sure to check those stories out too! Anyway, enough chitchat from me, enjoy the story! –Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Return**

* * *

The WWE Universe waited anxiously as they waited to see who would be making their return tonight. Cole had been advertising this return all night, and they were excited to see who it would be.

The fans looked on when an unusual theme began to play. This theme was one that the fans had never seen before. However, a very familiar voice said one word, and everyone knew who it was.

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin came around the corner, standing up on the ramp for a moment as he took all this in. it felt good to be back, and he felt like he was back home. He had been off shooting movies, and even though he did enjoy doing that type of work for the company, he always did consider the ring his second home.

As he made his way down the ramp, and into the ring, he could tell that he got a mixed reaction. Which had expected to happen, he had his fan girls who could barely control themselves. He chuckled as he listened to them scream. He had missed that. He also knew that he had his haters, but they didn't bug him, because he was confident in himself, and that's all that mattered.

He took a mic from one of the guys outside of the ring, and made his way to the middle. He stood there for a moment, and then said, "I'm baaaack."

A smirk crossed his lips and he could hear girls scream again. "Did you miss me?" He asked. A handful of cheers let him take that answer as a yes. "I've been gone for four months, shooting the soon to be Blockbuster: The Marine 4: Moving Target. But you know what?" He questioned. "I was tempted to stay. I had agent, after agent _begging_ me to stay, and shoot more movies for them."

"They told me that I was better than being in this place called the WWE. They told me that I could become one of the biggest movie stars in Hollywood if I wanted to. So why am I back? I'm back for all of you," he answered after a pause.

There were more cheers, and Mike stood in the ring, soaking up the cheers. He was enjoying this. "I came back for all of you, 'cause unlike Hollywood who _actually_ appreciates me, the WWE Universe doesn't see…doesn't realize the type of A list talent that I am. They see me as a fluke, you take me for granted. A guy who main evented Wrestlemania, only to stop main eventing."

"But I'm here to consistently remind you that you are all wrong. You're wrong. You've always been wrong; do you have any idea how many assistants I have?" He asked the fans. He paused as a chuckle left his lips. He had been receiving what chants from them, but he didn't mind. "I'm the A lister who can do _everything_ and anything. I will not leave the WWE until I am main eventing Wrestlemania once again, and you show me the respect that I so rightfully deserve. I'm not going to leave until all of you are on your knees, _begging_ me not to go." He said, as he pointed his hand in the direction towards the ramp.

He held for a dramatic pause, and then he started to speak again. "Then and only then-"

Unfortunately, the Ohio native was cut short by fireworks, and Chris Jericho's theme blasted through the arena. The area went dark, and Jericho's jacket lit up. It was at that moment that the fans had lost their minds. They couldn't believe that the Canadian rockstar had made his return. They hadn't seen him in a year, and needless to say, they were very excited to have him back.

Mike however, was not happy. He stared at Jericho in disbelief. Jericho had a lot of nerve to come out here and ruin his moment like this. He watched Chris make his way down the ramp, and he wanted to nothing more than to slap that stupid smile off of his face. How dare he ruin _his_ moment. _His_ return.

His blue eyes looked around at the fans. They were happy for Chris' return, they were on their feet, he even saw some fans bowing down to him. But they didn't give him this much respect. No, Mike Mizanin was not given this warm of a welcome, and it angered him. Because he deserved it, he was the most WWE superstar there was, and he should have gotten a warm welcome to match that.

Mike watched Chris closely as he got into the ring. His eyes were burning with anger. Then he shrugged it off. _Whatever_, he thought. _Let Chris have his moment_. _Because he is nowhere nearly as good as I am. But he never will be_. He stood there patiently, his hands folded as he held the mic.

Chris turned to him, a smile on his face. He could tell that Mike's patience was running thin. The Y2J chants that echoed throughout the area made his smile. It was good to be home.

Mike brought the mic up to his lips to speak, but just as he was going to, the Y2J chants only become louder. Those goddamn chants were really starting to get under his skin. Jericho couldn't help but to continue to smile. Plus, he had to admit, he did enjoy watching Mike become annoyed.

No longer wanting to listen to the cheers, Mike put a hand in the air, and began to wave it, singling to them that he wanted them to be quiet. In an instant, he was booed. Not that he cared. The Cleveland then turned his attention to the man standing a few feet away from him. "Do you have something to say to me, Chris?" He asked. "What? Did you come out here to give me a lifetime achievement award?" A smirk crossed his lips. "Oh…this is 2012, Chris Jericho?" He questioned when Chris didn't give him an immediate response. "Come back for three weeks, and you don't talk in your stupid lite-bight jacket?" He laughed softly.

A laugh escaped Jericho's lips, and he took off his colorful jacket.

"Oh, _now_ you're gonna take off the jacket," Mike stated, clearly annoyed. "You know what? How dare you, Chris…how dare you deprive these people of a moment to watch me shine. Do you have any idea how important I am!? I'm the Marine, damn it!" He yelled into his mic, letting Chris know just how angry he was for him ruining his moment. "I'm an actor! I'm a movie star! I'm a box office draw! I'm a-" Mike was cut off by a Codebreaker, much to his dismay.

As he lay flat on his back in the ring, his head was pounding. He would get Jericho back.

Nothing would prepare him for what happened next though, Bray Waytt's weird noise sounded through the arena, and the next thing he knew, they were in the ring. He took this moment to go backstage and get away from them. There was no way he was going to allow those creeps to touch him. Not again. He was too good for them.

* * *

Making his way backstage, Mike rubbed his head. That was not the welcoming he had in mind. As he walked around backstage, he began to listen to what people were saying. A lot of the talk was centering around one man. Roman Reigns.

Mike shook his head. He had missed a lot, but this wasn't the type of news he wanted to hear. "Yeah, Roman is pretty great." Mike could hear John Cena say. "That kid as a lot of potential, and he's gonna go far. He's going to be the one to carry this company after I call it quits. The kid came real close to winnin' Money in the Bank last night. I am definitely one to believe in Roman Reigns."

Mike could barely listen to John anymore. But for some reason he couldn't understand, everyone seemed to be talking about Roman. "Sure John," Mike stated casually as he made his way over to the Superman of the company, joining in on his conversation. "But is Roman the most see WWE Superstar? Because we both know that's me." He said, answering his own question, not even giving John a chance to speak.

Kane too then made his way over. "I don't mean to put more of a damper on your return than there already is, movie star," Kane said in a low sarcastic voice. "But there's someone else you should have an eye on, and that man is Seth Rollins. Did you see his win at Money in the Bank last night? Did you see that he now holds the golden briefcase?"

"I don't care. None of this matters to me, Kane. No one will ever become the most see WWE Superstar like I am. When Roman or Seth reaches my level, then you can come and talk to me about it." The Ohio native spun on his heel, and walked away, leaving John shaking his head. "That son of a bitch is more arrogant than ever." He mumbled.

The next person Mike ran into backstage, he found to be just as annoying. Dolph Ziggler. There was someone standing next him who caught his eye though, and that was the very beautiful Diva Summer Rae. "Hey there Summer," He said casually. "I saw that make out session you shared with noodle mop head over there."

Dolph stepped in front of Summer before she could even get two words out. "Did you also notice that she enjoyed this kiss?" The Showoff questioned. "Because I have to say that she did." A cocky smirk crossed his lips, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Mike rolled his eyes; it was obvious to Summer that the Ohio native was far from impressed with Dolph. Summer couldn't help but notice how good Mike looked. Sure, Mike had always been a good looking guy, but before he had left. There was no doubt about that. All the girls backstage wanted him. She could remember that he was allowing his hair to grow out. The blonde Diva thought that he looked much better with shorter hair. "Why don't we allow Summer to speak for herself, Dolph?" He finally asked, eyeing Summer. She was indeed beautiful. "Also, why don't you keep in mind that Summer was shooting that soon to be Blockbuster movie with me. So why she may have "enjoyed" kissing you tonight, mop head, a movie with The Miz is about a million times better than a kiss from Dolph Ziggler."

Summer couldn't help but giggle. "The kiss was pretty good," she admitted with a shrug. "But I'm sure you're a pretty good kisser too, aren't you Mike?" She questioned. There was a sense of innocence to her voice as she spoke, and twirled some of her blonde hair around her index finger. Summer Rae was single, and she enjoyed it. She liked being able to flirt with guys and have her fun. That's what part of being young and single was all about.

Mike chuckled softly. "Wouldn't you like to know the answer to that question, sweetheart?" He asked, lowering his sunglasses from his eyes. "I'll tell you what," he said, putting them back on. "One day, if you're lucky enough, maybe….maybe you'll be able to find out just how awesome I am." He winked.

With that being said, Mike walked away, leaving Summer speechless. Dolph just waved his hand in the air, shaking his head. "Don't fall for him, Summer. Mike Mizanin is nothing but trouble." He mumbled.

* * *

**-Friday Night Smackdown, July 4****th****, 2014- **

The crowd in Newark Jersey exploded when Chris Jericho made his return to Smackdown in close to a year. They listened carefully to his promo. After seeing him being attacked by the Wyatt's on Monday, they were very interested to see what would happen next.

However, Jericho's promo was cut short by no one other than The Miz. The area filled with boos within seconds. No one was happy to see Mike round that corner, and he knew it. But he didn't care. He had a point to make. And he was gonna let it known. He came out, a bright smile on his face as he pointed to the fans, his smile growing bigger as the WWE fans spoke their minds, and the boos grew louder. He embraced those boos.

"How does it feel, Chris? How does it feel to be interrupted?" He asked as he walked back and forth at the top of the ramp. He then stopped, and faced Chris. "Last Monday night, you deprived the live audience and everyone around the world of something special." He stated, closing his hand into a fist, his hand still in the air. "A moment that everyone would remember forever. The return of…" there was a pause, his hand in front of his face. "The Miz." He said rather dramatically as his hand made a motion in the air, going from one end of his arm length to the other.

Jericho nodded in acknowledgement, but he was obviously being sarcastic. "It's a shame what happened to you afterwards with the Wyatt's. But I could have helped you, Chris. It could have been to former WWE Champions fighting side by side. Taking down the Wyatt's! But you broke the golden rule, Chris." He explained as he made down the ramp and to the ring. "You tried to hurt this," Mike said, pointing to his face. "The money maker."

A smirk crossed Chris' lips, and he snickered. He wondered when Mike was going to shut up. "But you got lucky, Chris. You got lucky, because nothing did happen to the money maker. Because if anything did," he continued, as he made his way up the steal steps. "happen to my face…it would cost you, WWE, and everyone els-"

Just like Monday night, Chris cut off Mike with another Codebreaker.

To be honest, Mike should have seen it coming. He lay in the ring, and he could feel his anger boiling. Chris Jericho had gotten him again. And he had taken his sunglasses. This guy had a lot of nerve.

Mike was going this make sure this return was different, though. Because he was back for a reason, and he was going to make sure that everyone knew it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, they're very helpful to the writer! ^.^ Look for another update sometime next week! Thank you for taking the time to read! - Melly. **


	2. Frustration

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter one! Glad you enjoyed the opening to Envy, I hope you enjoy chapter two just as much! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Frustration**

* * *

A week had passed since his return, and Mike was still finding himself feeling somewhat sour. Everywhere he went, all the talk was still centered on Roman Reigns. Roman this, Roman that. He sighed heavily as he pulled into the parking lot of the area where RAW would be held tonight.

He thought that because he came back with a gimmick that suited him so well, that people would begin to notice him again, and while he _was _in fact being noticed, it wasn't the type of notice from people that he wanted or expected.

Before Mike had left to go shoot his most recent movie, the Ohio native was more than well aware that his career really wasn't going anywhere, and he was disappointed and ashamed to admit that. It upset him to think that the company had no faith in him when he worked his ass off all of the time to promote them, it just wasn't fair.

He worked his ass off, and did things for them, but they didn't seem to appreciate him or his hard work. There was no reason not to appreciate all the hard work he had done for them. They should be thanking him, but of course that never happened either.

He had a match tonight against Chris Jericho, and he knew that he more than likely lose the match, considering they were in Canada. He wasn't going to go out there without putting up a fight though. With the Wyatt's also stalking Jericho lately, he had to keep in mind that they may come out during his match as well. Working for the WWE meant that you always had to be prepared for anything and everything at any time.

He walked backstage, his black iPhone five in his pocket, and his earbuds in his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore bullshit talk about Roman because he was sick of it. Mike wanted the talk to be centered around him, because that's what he deserved.

He went to his locker room to get ready for tonight. It was his first match in almost four months, and he had to get ready for it, sure, he was ready physically, but he wanted to prepare himself mentally as well. This was also Chris' first match in over a year, so Mike guessed he would have some ring rust.

* * *

**-Backstage Monday night RAW 7-7-14-**

A lot of people would consider Renee Young a lucky girl. She had the dream job of being able to interview all the WWE Superstars and Divas. Renee was a good fit for the company, and liked by many people, so it all worked itself out.

Renee Young smiled and camera and said, "everyone please welcome my guest at this time, The Miz."

As soon as his name had left her lips, the area filled with boos. The camera switched over to Mike, and he looked more cocky and arrogant than ever.

"Miz, last week you made your triumph ret-" She started, but Mike was quick to cut her off.

Renee," he said smoothly. "I'm sure you have an _outstanding_ question. But I have something far more important. I have a letter," He said. "From a fan," he explained, taking off his glasses.

_Dear Miz,_

_May I start off this letter saying that you are a very good looking, cute guy! But, you being obnoxious and narcissistic as you are, you probably already know this. (Don't worry, I find it attractive. Those qualities fit you well.) It's so great to have you back in the WWE! The last four months you've been missing has felt like ages to me. I am a Mizfit without question, and I have to say that this new Hollywood gimmick is doing you a lot of good. It's a good look for you, so I hope you keep it for quite some time. I have to also point out that it was extremely rude of Jericho to come out and ruin your return the way he did! He took away your moment to shine, and that is obviously rude. Keep being the awesome superstar that you are, I will forever believe in you and be a Mizfit, can't wait to see you climb to the top again! _

_Your biggest fan,_

_Andrea _

Once Mike was done reading the letter, (which was read dramatically of course), he looked back at Renee. "I get thousands of these letters, Renee," the Cleveland native proudly told the blonde beauty. "Do you understand the magnitude of what Chris Jericho could have done to this face?" He asked, pointing to his face. "This face is my livelihood, this is the moneymaker," he said melodramatically, doing a circling motion in front of his face. "Think about what could have happened to the Marine Four franchise, Renee. Think about what could have happened to this company…if something would have happened to this face," he said after a moment. "But most importantly….thing about the fans would lose."

Renee stood astonished for a moment; there was no doubt in the fact that Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was something else.

* * *

"Hey!" Layla called out, running after Fandango. "What were you doing out there?" She asked, referring to the Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler match that had just taken place. "Are you jealous because Dolph kissed Sumer?" She questioned, looking up at him.

Fandango placed a soft kiss on Layla's forehead before he spoke. "Baby, baby, you know I only have the hots for you," he reassured her, placing his arm around the British Diva as he played with her hair.

"So what was your motivation?" She asked, having her doubts. Which she had every right to have, he had been playing with both girls' hearts for the last couple of weeks after all.

"Babe, Dolph embarrassed me last week. If anyone embarrasses me, that's an insult to our love," he said, closing his hand into a fist, and then he placed his hand over his heart.

"I really hope so," Layla said, trying to stay positive. "I honestly don't know what I would do if you still cared for Summer," she admitted, sighing softly.

"Shhh, baby," he said softly, placing his fingers on our lips. "Our dance is so beautiful; no one will ever cut in. You know that." He said, looking down at her, the beautiful British Diva grinned up at him. "You know that," he repeated, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He then wrapped his arms around her, and Layla placed her head in his chest, feeling content. She smiled even more when Fandango placed another kiss on the top of her head, and ran his fingers through her brunette hair.

When Fandango looked up, across the way he saw Summer standing there in a blue dress. She gave him a small smirk as she played with her hair before turning on her heel and walking away.

Sighing inwardly, he turned his attention back to the woman who was in his arms. "You're the best," he said to Layla, kissing her forehead again.

Layla looked up at him, grinning. Her head still in his chest, "you're the best."

* * *

The fans in Canada cheered loudly for their hometown hero Chris Jericho when he came out to have his match against Mike.

Chris walked down the ramp, a bright smile on his face. There truly was no place better than home, preforming in front of your hometown always gave you a great feeling and made it that much more enjoyable.

Mike came out shortly after, and instantly got booed. He loved it. He loved that he was able to so easily get under the skin of the fans. It just proved to him that he really was as good as he said he was. It wasn't easy to get under the skin of people. Just as Curtis Axel, he would know.

He made his way to the ring, his sunglasses and fancy coat on him. Once he got into the ring, he took that stuff off, and got into his corner, he was ready to give Chris a fight he deserved.

The two men locked up, and Mike and Chris went back and forth for a while. Then when there was an opening, and Mike could feel himself starting to get pumped up, he ran from one corner of the ring to the other, expecting to have Jericho there. However, he wasn't, and when Mike turned around, trying to run at Chris for a second time, Chris reversed it, kicking Mike in the temple, sending him down to the mat, and flat onto his back.

Jericho went for the cover, but Mike easily kicked out at two, and began to crawl his way to one of the corners in the ring. Chris took this opportunity to kick Mike in the ribs while he was still down, causing Mike to groan in pain as he held his midsection. Picking up Mike up by the hair, the Canadian rockstar then gave a rather rough chop to Mike's chest that could be heard throughout the arena.

Mike went flying into the opposite corner of the ring, but this time he was able to catch himself before he hit it. Turning around, the Ohio native kicked his opponent in the thigh before sending him face first onto the mat and going for the cover. Much to his disappointment, Jericho kicked out at two.

The frustration was clear in his blue eyes as he tiredly ran a hand over his face, wondering what he would have to do in order to win the match. He stood to his feet as Jericho still lay in the ring, and he began to trash talk him, pointing to his face as he went on and on about how just important his face was.

Bouncing himself off the far ropes, Mike ran towards Jericho, looking to give him a knee to the face. Jericho was quick to counter, and went for the roll up pin, and the Y2J chants could be heard throughout the arena.

Mike quickly got out of the pin, and Jericho was just as quick to throw him to the opposite side of the ring. As Jericho looked to kick Mike in the face, he just as quickly found himself flat on his back, and in the Figure Four.

Jericho easily made his way to the ropes, causing Mike to have to break the hold. Once the hold was broken, Mike went right to work on Jericho's upper legs, knowing that's where most of the damage had been done when he had applied the Figure Four.

The ref intervened, telling Mike to it breakup, which gave Chris a moment to catch his breath. As Mike waited, he angrily paced back in forth in the ring. Not wanting to wait any longer, Mike went to go and attack Jericho while the Canadian native back was still to him.

That was a mistake the Marine would regret however, because as soon as he went to attack, Chris turned around and punched him in the face. He then rolled Mike over onto his belly, putting him into the Walls of Jericho. Within moments, Mike had no choice other than to tap out.

As soon as the match was over, The Wyatt's made their way out, and Mike made his way backstage. He wanted no part of them.

As the Cleveland native was making his way backstage, his mood was even more of a sour one than it was before his match. He couldn't believe that he had tapped out to Chris Jericho. It made his anger boil. His match hadn't even last two minutes.

He looked up, and Summer Rae caught his eye. The usually outgoing, happy blonde Diva had a sad look on her face.

Truth be told, Summer was hurting from this whole triangle between Layla, Fandango and herself. It was no fun to have your heart played with. Especially if you were the one who had the broken heart at the end of all of it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her. "What has you so down?"

Summer sighed softly. "Just all of this stuff with Fandango and Layla, it's not easy on a girl, you know…" She trailed off, not sure how else to explain herself. "It just really sucks to have your heart played with," she added.

Mike nodded, casually placing an arm around her shoulders. "Fandango isn't a real man anyway, Summer. He's just a player who wanted a piece of your heart only to break it. Don't let him get to you, sweetheart. You could do so much better than him."

Summer watched Mike walk away. She had to admit, there was something about Mike Mizanin that she couldn't put her finger down.

Sitting down on the bench in his locker room, Mike put his face in his hands before running them through his sweaty hair. He came back to the WWE wanting to get noticed again, wanting to make it back to the top again. But he wasn't getting the type of notice he wanted.

That was fine though, because Mike had a plan. He was going to do whatever he had to do to get noticed again. It didn't matter what it was going to take, he was going to do it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please leave a review! (:**


	3. Small Victories

**A/N: I know that this chapter is couple of days late, but it's been a busy week so I apologize. I hope you enjoy chapter three though! Don't forget to leave a review! :) – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Small Victories**

* * *

The next morning Mike woke up around 7am. He usually wasn't one to be up this early, but he was unusually hungry. Getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom, heading straight for the shower. Fifteen minutes later he came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel and his blue toothbrush in his mouth.

He headed over to his black iPhone 5, picking it up off of the nightstand. He decided to send a quick text to Summer Rae.

_Good morning, breakfast? _

_-I'm awesome-_

Setting down his iPhone, he went back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. He then threw on a pair of dark jeans and a white top. He ran some gel through his hair, spiking it just a bit. He looked himself over in the mirror, and thought that he looked good. Of course, he was The Miz, so he always looked good.

He heard his phone vibrate, letting him know that he had a message. He entered his passcode, allowing his phone to unlock, and then he saw that he had a message from Summer.

_Breakfast sounds great, especially if it's with you._

_-Summertime-_

Mike smiled, he had to admit that Summer was growing on him, even if he wasn't he wasn't ready to date someone.

_Awesome. Meet me down in the lobby in ten minutes._

_-I'm awesome-_

Pressing send, Mike put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, grabbed his hotel card key, sunglasses, and wallet before making his way down to meet Summer. He had a good feeling about today.

"Good morning!" Summer said cheerfully.

Mike couldn't help but to chuckle at how chirpy she was. "Good morning, ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yep! I'm starving! Let's go!"

Mike and Summer sat in a small booth at one of the local restaurants in their current city. "So what made you want to ask me to go to breakfast with you?" The blonde Diva couldn't help but to ask. She didn't think that someone as good as looking as Mike would ever have any type of interest in her.

Mike shrugged. "Why not? You're a nice girl, Summer. You also have a lot of potential to make it here; don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Summer was quiet for a moment as she chewed on her pancakes. "Thanks," she finally whispered. "That means a lot coming from someone who's been here for a while. Even though you can be a total jerk Mike, I can't help but to think that there's something much more to you." She said, realizing that she was starting to ramble a bit. "You're confident, and it just comes off the wrong way."

Mike took a sip of his apple juice. "You'll just have to wait and see what else there is to me, Summer Rae." He said, giving her a wink. He could see her blush, and he couldn't help but to smirk a little. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well I have an NXT match tonight against Bayley tonight, but other than that, I'm not really doing much. How about you?"

"I'll probably spend some time at the gym. I'm not sure if you can tell, but I'm a guy who likes to stay in shape and make sure that I look good."

Summer giggled. "Of course I can tell. Do you know how many of the Diva's talk about you backstage?" She asked him.

The look on Summer's face made Mike laugh. "I can only begin to wonder."

Mike paid for breakfast, and then dropped Summer off at the hotel parking lot since they had drove to breakfast together instead of taking their own rental cars. "So I'll see you later?" Mike asked Summer as she opened the passenger side door to the rental car so she could get out.

"Yep! Have a good workout," she smiled warmly.

"I will! Thanks!" He was going to drive off, and then he remembered something. Rolling down the window, he called out to Summer. "Oh! Hey Summer! Good luck against Bayley tonight!" He called after her. "Not that you'll need it," he added with a wink before putting his sunglasses over his eyes and taking off in direction of the gym.

Sighing, Summer leaned up against the small sliver car that she had rented as she watched Mike's car take off down the road, and fade away in the distance. There was definitely something about Mike Mizanin that she couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

**-NXT Event, July 10****th****, 2014 Orlando Florida- **

As Summer checked herself over one more time in the mirror in front of her before going out to the ring for her match against Bayley, she went back and forth in her thoughts on whether or not to send Mike a text or not. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to text him. Maybe it was because he was her current source of comfort during this who ordeal with Fandango. But then again, it could be much more than that.

Taking a chance, she took a picture of herself in her gold ring gear while standing in front of the mirror.

_Ready to go on out there and kick Bayley's ass! And be awesome. ;) _

_-Summertime-_

She set her blue iPhone 5s down on the dresser, and made her way out of her locker room and to the ring. She was ready to go and win this match, which would make her become the number one contender for the title.

Summer stood in the ring, waiting for Bayley to come out. The blonde Diva sighed dramatically as she leaned against the ropes. Bayley was such a happy and outgoing person, and Summer didn't understand why. It wasn't normal to be that happy and outgoing. Not to mention that the giant floaty men used in her entrance gave Summer the creeps.

The blonde and brunette Diva's put on a strong match that kept the NXT crowd excited. Summer won the match, which was good for her because not only did she become the number one contender, but it gave her a confidence boost too. And Summer had to admit to herself that it was much needed after all of the events that had taken place lately.

The Manhasset native made her way to her locker room, and she stopped dead in her tacks when she got there.

Mike gave her a warm smile from where he stood. "I saw your match. You did great Summer, and congratulations on becoming the next contender too, that's great!" He stepped forward, giving her a single rose that he had in his hand.

Summer started at him for a few moments. She couldn't seem to find her voice no matter how hard she tried to.

Mike chuckled softly. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Of course not," Summer said confidently. "Guys never make me nervous." She smiled down at the rose. "Thanks for the flower, and it was really cool of you to come out and see my match. That wasn't expected. You didn't have to do that, you know."

Mike retuned the smile. "There's a lot of things about me that can be unexpected Summer." He said truthfully.

Summer titled her head to the side. "What kind of things?" She questioned the Ohio native as she took a sniff of her rose.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said with a wink and then he made his way down the hall. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon!" Summer said as she waved to him, feeling happy and content. It was only after Mike was gone did she realize that she had the biggest smile on her face.

Summer changed quickly out of her gear, and got changed into street clothes before heading to her sliver rental car. She had set the rose that Mike had given her right on top of all of her other things. It was a sweet gesture of him to get her that rose. Once inside she put on the AC, did up her seatbelt, and checked her phone while her car was still in the parking lot.

The first thing she noticed was a text from Mike. It was in response to the picture she had sent him.

_Did I ever tell you summertime is my favorite season? ;)_

_-I'm awesome-_

Summer smiled to herself before turning on the radio and driving to the hotel where she would be staying for tonight. Today was pretty good day.

* * *

**-Friday Night Smackdown, July 11****th****, 2014-**

The WWE universe looked on as they watched the three people in the ring. Fandango, Summer Rae, and Layla. Everyone in the audience knew that this match was going to end in disaster, especially with Fandango as the special referee.

As soon as the bell had rung, Fandango and Layla wasted no time sharing a kiss, making sure to rub it in Summer's face. As Summer watched on, the crowd to see the hurt look on her face and in eyes. They couldn't help but to feel bad for the beautiful blonde.

Summer wasn't going to have that; however, because as soon as Fandango had pulled away from Layla, the New York native spun him around, kissing him.

Satisfied, Summer pulled away smiling. She had accomplished her goal, which was to upset Layla. Layla then began to shout, clearly upset that he had kissed Summer, that wasn't supposed to happen. She then jumped towards Summer, only to be caught by Fandango who put her back in her corner.

Summer than took her chance, jumping at Layla, but she was caught by Fandango too. He then placed her back in her corner before going to stand back in the middle of the ring and begin his creepy PG stripper dance.

The two Diva's looked on at him, a mixture of confusion and anger on their faces. The crowd then cheered as the two girls turned on the creepy dancer, and began to attack him.

Fandango made his way out of the ring and sat on the ramp in disbelief. He never thought they would turn on him. They had no reason to, he was a good guy after all, and he couldn't understand why they couldn't just agree to share him. There was enough Fandango to go around for all the ladies. Or, at least _he_ thought so.

He sighed heavily as he watched the two girls dance together. This wasn't how he expected his night to end at all.

After dancing with Layla in the ring for a few minutes, Summer climbed out of her ring and made her way backstage. It felt good to have turned on Fandango. Mike was right, she was beautiful, and she didn't need a guy like Fandango brining her down. She could do so much better.

Tired and exhausted, Summer sat down on the bench in her locker room. She was defiantly going to a spa sometime this weekend. She needed to take a day to herself and relax.

Hearing her phone go off, Summer walked over to her pink and black gym bag and dug it out of the bottom of her bag.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw that she had yet another text message from Mike.

_I told you that you didn't need him._

_-I'm awesome-_

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out the other stories of the Deadly Seven Sins Series! PikaSixJoy's **_**Revenge**_**, xeloquentangelx's, **_**Temptation**_**, RonTheRonin's **_**Pride**_**, and Cody'sxFavoritexGirl **_**Insanity**_**. See you soon with chapter four! – Melly. **


	4. Two Steps Back

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on chapter three! It means a lot, and its encouraging! Thank you again! Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Two Steps Back**

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, 7.14.14-**

The crowd in Richmond Virginia tonight was electric. The show had opened up with an exciting promo between John Cena and Roman Reigns, which let everyone know that tonight's show was going to be good without a doubt.

Backstage, Mike Mizanin had his limo driver drop him off. "Thanks for the ride, Dave. See you later," he said, closing the door as he made his way to his locker room. The first person he ran into backstage was Sheamus. The two men bumped shoulders rather roughly. "Hey, watch where you're going," Mike said, looking over his shoulder. "You don't want to ruin the moneymaker, do you Sheamus?"

Sheamus looked at Mike. "Your face is not _that_ important, fella. You're just an ass who is full of himself, and full of crap."

Mike's blue eyes darkened almost immediately. "You don't talk to an A lister like that, Sheamus. You fool." Mike said, shaking his head.

Sheamus shook his head in disgust. "You're not as good as you think you are, Miz, and I'm going to prove that to you when I remind you what it's like to be hit with a Brogue Kick," he reminded Mike confidently.

* * *

The crowd erupted with cheers as Sheamus made his way down to the ring. It was then that the Irish native also took the time to let everyone know that he would be in the Battleground Battle Royal this coming Sunday.

Mike then made his way down the ramp, a mic in his hand. "This Sunday at the Battleground paper-per-view, I will be entering myself in the Battle Royal. Then I will become the next Intercontinental Championship!" He said; a dramatic tone in his voice as he spoke as usual. "Because you see, it only makes sense to have a movie star, someone that's _adored_ all over the world become champion." There was a pause as a mixed reaction filled the arena, and then Mike spoke again.

"But my goal tonight, my most important goal," he said as he made his way down the ring. "Is to keep that Brogue Kick away from WWE's most important asset," the Ohio native explained as he took the sunglasses off of his face, and did the usual circling motion in front his face. "The moneymaker. And as a special bonus for my millions of Mizfits and fans out there…" he paused for a moment as he took in the cheers that came from the crowd. "Thank you, thank you. Tonight, just for you fans out there, my face will be on display on the titantron during the time of this match. Enjoy."

The two men put on a good match. The match had lasted much longer than anyone had expected it to, and even more unexpectedly, Mike had won the match with a roll up pin.

Mike headed backstage and to his locker room to take a cool shower after his match. He had a lot of thoughts circling around in his head, and he needed some type of way to clear them. He found that a shower could help with that sometimes, but if not, there was always music.

Towel drying his hair, Mike then pulled one of his older t-shirts over his head. He had decided to go with his Haters Love Me t-shirt, because let's face it, they did love him. Everyone loved the Miz. Those who didn't want to admit it were simply in denial.

He sat on his locker room bench as he scrolled through his list of songs that were currently on his iPhone. Even though Mike had only been back for a few weeks now, he wasn't happy with the amount of notice had been getting lately. Call him selfish, but he wanted more of a notice. He deserved to have more of the attention on him anyway.

The only problem he was having was he didn't know _what_ it was going to take for him to get noticed. He could go the route of attacking someone, starting a rumor, or using social media. But he didn't want to do it that way. He wanted to be different this time. He wanted to let people know that Mike Mizanin is not a name that should be forgotten. It's the type of name that should be remembered for years to come.

Sighing, the Cleveland native put his face in his hands. There had to be _something_ he could do to get noticed, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He found it hard to believe that two WWE movies weren't enough to get him more of a notice. But maybe it was because he was leaving the company to go and shoot these movies that people no longer cared about him as much. Maybe he had no one to blame other than himself. But he wasn't going to lie, he liked that he was such a promotional guy for the company. He just wished that he would get more credit for all the work he had been doing for them lately.

Mike pulled his earbud out of his right ear. He swore that he could've heard the sounds of AJ Lee screaming someone's name in a pleasurable way, and begging them to stop. _Did I just hear her cry out Roman's name? Isn't she married to CM Punk…?_ Sighing, Mike walked over to his door. Things were quiet now, but he still wasn't so sure he should go out there. He slowly opened his door just wide enough to poke his head out. He looked up and down the hallway, and he saw AJ Lee standing there.

"What in the hell did I just hear?" He asked the Greek Goddess.

AJ's brown eyes darkened as she glared at the man standing a few feet in front of her. "What in the hell are you talking about, Mike?" She asked in a low growl.

Mike only chuckled. "Oh AJ, sweetheart, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He told her. "It seems to me like you more than just "like" that Roman Reigns guy. I mean, you _have_ to more than like someone if you're willing to cheat on your _husband_, isn't that right AJ?" He smirked as he waved a small tape recorder in front of her face as well as his phone. "You wanna know the funniest thing about this whole ordeal, AJ? I recorded it all on my phone _and_ this small recorder!" Mike laughed.

AJ's brown eyes watched the small device and his cell phone that was in Mike's hand carefully. "Give it to me!" AJ said, jumping up as she tried to reach it.

"I swear I just heard you beg Roman to do the _same exact thing_," Mike said laughing. "This will give me the perfect fuel I need to finally get noticed! Thank you so much, sweetie. I honestly couldn't have done it without you. You could even thank Roman for me if you wanted to," he smirked.

"You're a goddamn asshole Mike Mizanin!" AJ cried, slapping the blue-eyed boy as hard as she could, which caused the devices to go flying out of his hand.

AJ nearly had the two devices, but unfortunately for her, Mike was just a moment quicker. "I told you that you couldn't keep up with me, swe-"

Mike was cut off from his current thought however, because a shadow had grabbed him by the hair, dragging him into a near locker room. AJ stood there confused as she listened to the sounds that came from the closed room. She could hear Mike crying out in pain. She wondered if he was actually crying because the yelps of pain were so intense sounding.

Mike had never felt so much pain before in his life as he was beaten, kicked, slapped, and thrown around. The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of his own ribs cracking. That was a sound he wished that he could forget.

"Okay! Stop it! Please!" She heard him cry. "I give up, I give up!" The next sounds she heard were even more confusing to AJ as she heard a fire being starting and someone breaking down the wall. "What the fuck…?" AJ slowly questioned as she stepped closer to the locker room, despite the flames that were only inches away from her. She noticed that Mike had been badly beaten; his phone and the recorder were both destroyed. She was going to have to thank whoever saved her from being humiliated. The only problem was she had no idea who that person was. The only clue left behind was a wristband, but it had been completely burned and destroyed in the flames.

Thankfully for Mike, the Ohio native had managed to escape the flames in time. The smell of burning flames had awoken the Ohio native from the blackout he drifted off into. His body was in a lot of pain from the attack he had suffered as he limped outside of the building. As he looked around he saw that other Superstars had made it out too. Such as Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston, Seth Rollins, The Authority, and he even saw Roman saving Sasha Banks. Mike rolled his eyes. Roman _always_ had to be the goddamn hero.

Mike stormed over to The Authority. "I want to know who in the hell attacked me! They had _no right_ to do such a thing! I am an important asset to this company, damn it! The most important asset if we're all just going to be honest here!" He yelled frustrated. "Is this how you treat your employees now? You let them get beaten to the point they could've died in a fire!?" Mike screamed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you know what, how about I make it up to you by putting you in a match against Sheamus tomorrow night? Consider it a rematch." Hunter smiled before walking away from Mike, leaving him standing there more angry and frustrated than ever before.

* * *

**-Main Event, 7.15.14-**

Mike came out in a blue suit, and of course he had the sunglasses to complete his look. He made his way into the ring. He was going to kick off the show with a segment of Miz TV tonight. In his opinion, it was the best way to kick off any show.

"Thank you," he said smiling once he was in the middle of the ring. "Tonight is special! Because tonight is the very first time that Miz TV is live on the WWE network!" He said excitedly.

"You see, Lebron James isn't the only one with an earthshattering announcement. Because I have one too! It's all in the form of this letter." He explained as he opened the letter. He looked up from the letter for just a moment. "If you could all be quiet please, thank you." He added. He then began to read the letter, which read:

_I'm Leaving Home_

_Before anyone ever cared about where I would compete, the main event of WrestleMania for example, or what movies I would star in, such as The Marine Three: Home Front. Or Marine Four: Moving Target, coming soon. I was just a kid from northeast Ohio. It's where I walked, it's where I ran, and it's where I cried. It's where I bled. It holds a special place in my heart. People have seen me grow up. Sometimes I feel like I'm your son. Spelled S-U-N, 'cause I'm the center of your universe. You passion you display for me can be overwhelming, but it drives me. I wanna give you hope when I can. I want to inspire you when I can. And now that I'm bigger, smarter, stronger, and more successful than I have ever been…I realize that I owe it not just to the people in northeast Ohio, but to each and every member of the WWE universe. That's why I'm going to leave that dying city of Cleveland behind and never look back! Cleveland is a small market city with small minded people. Just like yourselves. I have a responsibility to lead, and I want kids everywhere who look up to me to realize…there are better places to grow up. There are! Places like…Hollywood! My new home. Because in Hollywood, nothing is given, everything is earned. Just like when I earn the Intercontinental Championship at Battleground Battle Royal! I'm ready to accept this challenge, because I'm not just some kid from northeast Ohio. I'm the Miz, I'm from Hollywood, and I'm….a star!_

Sheamus came out, and the two men spoke a few words before Miz TV ended in disaster as usual. That TV show can never end positively for some reason.

The match between the Irish Superstar and the Cleveland native was a good one, but much to Mike's disappointment, he had lost that match. To make things worse, he had the lost the match due to the roll up pin of doom.

He wasted no time going backstage. He didn't want to be in the ring any longer, which was putting his face at risk. We all knew that Mike wasn't going to allow that to happen.

The first person to meet him backstage was Summer. "Hey Mike." The blonde Diva gave him a warm smile. "Are you okay? I saw you lost out there. I'm sorry, that had to be a hard loss to take."

Mike shrugged. "The only reason I lost that stupid match was because of that goddamn attack I took last night for no reason. I guess it _is_ okay to jump people and beat the shit out of them now for no reason," he rolled his eyes. "My body is still really sore, and _that's_ why I lost."

Summer looked at him for a few moments. There had been word going around like Mike had been attacked, but she wasn't sure if it was true. "Yeah…" she whispered. "The word is spreading about that. Are you okay? Do you know who did this to you?"

The Ohio native shook his head. "No. I'm clueless. The beating was so bad that I blacked out, and woke up to the smell of something burning. Then I realized the locker room I was in was set on fire. Luckily for me I was able to make it out…my damn phone was destroyed though. Now I have to go get a new one. You made it out okay, didn't you Summer?"

As Summer looked at Mike closer, she could see the bruises and markings that were a result from his most recent attack. "I'm sorry," she whispered, bringing him into a hug. "Yes, I made it out just fine. Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll heal soon and that everything will be okay." She promised him.

Mike nodded, pulling away from Summer's embrace. "Thanks Summer, that means a lot that I have someone to count on," he said quietly before walking down the hall in the direction of his locker room.

His want to become noticed was going to have to be put on hold because the most important thing to him right now was figuring out who the hell attacked him, and why.

* * *

**A/N: That brings chapter for to a close! Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! :) –Melly.**


	5. Questions but No Answers

**A/N: WOO! MY MIKEY IS THE NEW IC CHAMPIOOOOON! *Throws confetti* I'M SO HAPPY THAT I WAS ALMOST KINDA HYPERVENTILATING ON SUNDAY. The way he won was so smart! This new gimmick is just so wonderful. I LOVE IT AND HIM SO, SO MUCH. AND HE LOOKS SO SUPAH CUTE THAT I JUST CANT EVEN HANDLE THE CUTENESS THAT IS MIKE "THE MIZ" MIZANIN. :) Now that I got that off my chest, I wanna say I hope you enjoy chapter five! Hehehe, enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Questions but No Answers**

* * *

**-Battleground 7.20.14-**

The crowd in Tampa Florida needless to say was very electric. The show thus far had been great one, and there was no doubt that the Tag Team Championship match between the Usos and Wyatt's had stolen the show, getting the award for match of the night. The match brought the fans to their feet, there were so many close calls during the match, but thankfully it ended with the Usos still holding the gold. No one wanted to see the Wyatt's holding those belts. That would be the true meaning of a nightmare.

The Battleground Battle Royal for the IC title was up next, and the excitement that filled the air could be felt once again. That was the thing about Battle Royals though, they _were_ exciting. Because you _never_ knew who was going to win.

As the Superstars filled the ring, the crowd watched on with a lot of questions running through their heads. Such as who was going to throw who over the top rope, who was going to work together, or who would make it towards the end. Or what amazing trick Kofi Kingston had up his sleeve. But most of all, they wanted to know who was going to win and because the new IC champion.

As the Battle Royal got underway, and Superstars began to get thrown over the top rope, there was one Superstar who kept catching everyone's eye, and that man was no one other than The Miz. The WWE universe found the Cleveland's native strategy rather smart. Rolling out the ring under the bottom rope was legal, which meant he couldn't be eliminated, and he could stay out of the ring until more of the Superstars were gone. And that of course meant he would have higher chances of winning, and becoming the IC champ once again.

His chances weren't looking so great, however. As soon as he got into the ring again, he was hit with a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. Then he was hit with a Zig Zag from Dolph Ziggler, and an uppercut from Cesaro. He wasn't going to allow that to take him out of the match though. No way. He came here with one goal tonight, and that was for him to walk out as the IC champion. He deserved that.

Rolling out of the ring again, there was only thing he could do now, and that was to wait. He waited on the outside of the ring on the floor, and he smirked to himself as he saw that only Sheamus and Ziggler were the only two men left in the ring. He definitely liked his chances of winning now.

The smile on his face grew bigger as he watched Ziggler throw Sheamus over the top rope. Now all he had to do is roll his way in, and throw Dolph over the top rope! After that, he would be the champion!

He listened to the crowd cheer for Dolph, thinking that he had won. He chuckled softly to himself. _Those silly fans actually thought that mop head won! _Rolling into the ring, he ran over to Ziggler from behind, and threw him over the top rope.

Moments later he was given the belt, and his music blared through the arena. He stood on the second rope, holding onto his newly earned gold tight. He was finally someone again. He was no longer a nobody, or just another guy backstage who could get easily lost in the mix. No, he was the WWE Intercontinental Champion for the third time. He had a title, so people had to take notice of him now, right?

* * *

As he walked backstage, the first person to greet him was Summer. The blonde Diva pulled him into a hug, and a smile was on her face. "Congrats on winning!" She said happily. "I bet you're happy to be holding the title again!"

Mike nodded, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "I am because now I'm no longer a nobody, Summer. I'm finally someone again."

Summer nodded in understanding. "To be honest with you, Mike, you were _always_ someone. So don't think otherwise." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Mike stood there confused. He couldn't understand his feelings for Summer Rae. He hadn't had feelings for someone in quite some time. It had been years since had a girlfriend, and he still wasn't ready to be in a relationship either. Sighing, he shook his head. This wasn't something he wanted to think about right now. He wanted to enjoy his night as the new IC champion.

Just as he was going to make his way to his locker room though, something caught his eye. He saw Summer embracing Dolph in a hug. He frowned. Did Summer honestly feel sorry for Dolph? Granted, he _did_ look sad once Mike had thrown him out. But that was all part of the business, and Dolph knew it.

Sighing heavily, Mike ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Why was he jealous? He just couldn't understand.

The next night on RAW, Mike had a match against Ziggler, which he had kind of expected to happen considering his actions from the night before. The two Cleveland men put on a great match. Some even say that it could have be named match of the night. Which made Mike feel proud of himself. He truly felt as if he was slowly making his way back up to the top.

He had lost the match however, and if he was being honest, it did bring down his confidence, even if it was just a tiny bit.

**-Friday Night Smackdown, 7.25.14-**

The fans booed heavily as soon as they heard Mike's music playing throughout the arena. He smiled as he waved to them, the title thrown over his shoulder. He was dressed in a nice suit, and of course he had to complete his look with a pair of sunglasses.

As he walked into the ring which was setup for Miz TV, he looked around and smiled some more. Having won the title made Mike feel worthy again, and he even though he hated to admit it, it had been a while since he felt worthy in this company.

"Five days ago at Battleground, I became your new Intercontinental Champion! And I didn't give what you people yearn for. I didn't give you people what you _wanted_. An acceptance speech. So without further or do, if I could have quiet on the set please." There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Thank you. I would like to give you all my acceptance speech. I mean….it was _very_ much unexpected. I want to thank the authority. Just to be….it's an _honor_ just be _nominated_ for the Battleground Battle Royal. I wanna thank my Miz Branding Team. My agents, my manager, my publishes, my social media guy. I…I wanna thank my parents!" He said, looking around at the crowd. "My parents who flew down here just for this special occasion tonight! Mom, dad, where are you at?" He said, looking around as he pointed his index finger, looking for them. "There you are!" He said, once he found his parents. "There they are!" He said proudly. "Give it up for them! Stand up guys. There they are, George and Barb everyone! Mr. and Mrs. Miz if you will." He said, making his way over to his parents.

Hopping over the barricade, Mike stood next to his mom. "How you guys doing tonight?" He asked them, putting an arm around his mother. "Mom, are you proud of me?" He asked.

"Very proud," she honestly replied. "You're my Michael, and I think every else is proud of you too."

"Thank you," he said; a smile on his face. "What's it like to have a Hollywood star as your son?"

"Awesome," his mother said, using her own son's catch phrase.

Mike laughed at his mom's response. "And you guys wonder where I get it from!" He said to the WWE fans, still laughing. "Alright mom last question, who is your favorite WWE Superstar?"

There was a pause before she replied, and then she said, "Roman Reigns."

The crowd erupted with cheers, and Mike could hear Cole laughing at him. Mike looked at his mother in shock. Had she _really_ just chosen Roman Reigns over her _own son_ as her favorite Superstar? It was clear that he was still in shock at he looked at his mom, who looked back at him, a smile on her face. "Mom," he said in disbelief.

"He's hot!" His mom grinned.

"You're embarrassing me," fans around him heard the Cleveland native say as he jumped back over the barricade, and made his way back into the ring. "Too all my fans…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for every single one of you, so thank you." He said, ignoring the boos that were starting to fill the arena. "But most importantly, I wanna thank the most powerful influence in my life." He said, his tone of voice becoming serious. There was a pause, and then he said, "the moneymaker. Who else am I forgetting?" Mike questioned, rubbing the back of his head. "I have so many people to thank, Nathan, Tom-"

Mike was cut off from that list however, by the sound of Bo Dallas' music.

Bo Dallas came out with that cheesy grin on his face. It was almost as if that smile was painted on. It _never_ seemed to leave his face. As he ran down to the ring, he noticed that Mike was smiling at him as he pointed a finger at him. But he couldn't tell if Mike was being genuine or sarcastic.

Bo then made his usual lap around the ring as Mike watched him, clapping for him sarcastically. Bo Dallas was such a square.

"Miz, it's totally okay that you didn't mention me by name." Bo said, giving him that cheesy smile. "Because I know, from the bottom of my heart, that you won that Battle Royal because….you…Bolieve!"

Mike laughed as he shook his head. He couldn't believe that people were actually cheering for him. Or should be say bolieve. "Wow. Bo Dallas. I gotta say…I am a huge fan. Your people should call my people, and we can do lunch sometime."

"That sounds great!" Bo said excitedly.

Mike was going to reply, but then Dolph Ziggler's music hit. Mike rolled his eyes. _Here comes the mop head of the company._ He thought. As he listened to the fans cheer for him, he couldn't understand why. What was so great about Dolph Ziggler? Nothing.

"Miz, Miz, you must be joking right now. But you're all laughing. So that doesn't make any sense." He said, as he walked down to the ring. You're out here giving some lame speech about how you did something amazing. You won the Intercontinental Championship! Act like you been here, man." He said, stepping between the ropes and into the ring. "I mean, if you call winning rolling in and out of the ring while I do all the hard work. Such as getting rid of Sheamus, which I never thought would happen by the way, still can't believe that it did," Dolph pointed out in amazement. "But nonetheless, I get it. I get this. I dig this." He said smiling as he pointed to both Bo and Mike.

"I see why you two get along so well. You both inspire millions around the world!" Dolph watched as Bo and Mike looked at each other before nodding in agreement. That damn grin was still on Bo's face. It seriously was annoying. "You both….have these million dollar smiles that light up a room! And you're both full of crap!"

The smiles fell from both men's faces as the fans cheered for Dolph. "Can you believe this?" Mike asked Bo. He then turned to Dolph. "You're just another WWE Superstar who is jealous of my success."

Dolph's jaw clenched as he took a step towards Mike, but Bo got in the middle of the two Cleveland natives. "Whoa, whoa, Dolph, you can be like us. All you have to do…is bolieve!" Bo said cheerfully, and he smiled as he could hear some of the fans said it with him.

Because of the cheap shot Bo had hit Dolph with from behind, there was a match made between Bo Dallas and Dolph Ziggler with Mike on commentary with Cole and JBL. Dolph took a moment to also try hitting Mike in the face. Luckily for Mike though, he had missed. But it didn't change the fact that he was angry. Which was easily noticeable as he vented to JBL, his voice was full of anger as he spoke.

Bo won the match with the roll up pin of doom, and Mike clapped for him as he did his victory lap around the ring. As Bo turned his head for just a moment to talk to Mike, he would regret it because Dolph kicked him so hard in the side of the head that it echoed throughout the arena, and he fell flat onto his back on the floor.

Angry, Mike ran up to Dolph from behind, and pushed him as hard as he could into the ring post. Dolph felt flying forward and he head smacked into the ring post before he was now the one lying flat on the floor.

Satisfied with his actions, Mike then made his way backstage. He was happy with how Miz TV had turned out tonight. All accept for one thing. The fact that his mother had said Roman was her favorite wrestler.

* * *

As Mike sat down on the bench in his locker room, he tried to make sense of that, but he couldn't. Sighing, he got up and began to pace. Why was Roman her favorite Superstar? Was he so low in his career, such a loser that even his own mother didn't want to pick him over Roman Reigns anymore?

Sure, he was now the Intercontinental Champion, but was that enough? Because to Mike, it didn't seem like enough. Roman Reigns was on fire lately, and he was the talk week in, and week out. He had been treading on Twitter quite a bit recently too.

Screaming out of frustration, Mike kicked his gym bag across the room. _Nothing_ he had been doing lately was enough. He _knew_ that Roman Reigns was good, and he knew that he was over with the crowd, but he didn't know that he was _this_ over.

Even Mike's own mother found Roman good looking. Mike looked at himself in the mirror. He was a good looking guy too. He was funny, he had a sweet side. He knew how to take care of a girl, or how to make them laugh.

What was Mike going to have to do to show everyone that _he_ was good enough? Winning the Battle Royal should've been _some_ type of proof, but maybe it wasn't enough proof. His head was spinning. Mike had a lot on his mind lately.

Something else that hunted him in the back of his mind was the attack he had suffered last week. As he looked at his own reflection in the mirror, he could see that his ribs still had a slight purple color to them. Letting him know that they were still bruised, and of course he was still sore.

He couldn't think of who would attack him. Or why anyone would _want_ to attack him. He hadn't done a damn thing to anyone. Sure, he may have been arrogant lately, but that's no reason for someone to attack him to the point he would blackout.

He began to pace again, roughly raking a hand through his hair. Nothing was making sense to him lately, and he could feel himself quickly becoming overwhelmed with a mix of emotions. But he felt angry more than anything. He felt at angry at fans for not respecting him, he felt angry at his coworkers for not giving him the respect he deserved either. He felt angry at himself for allowing himself to fall this far down the ladder. He was angry at whoever attacked him, and he was angry at the authority for allowing such a horrible thing to happen. He was angry at his mom for choosing Roman over her own goddamn son. He was so angry.

Roman. The mention of his name made Mike's skin crawl with disgust, and his blood boil. Another emotion he felt was jealousy. Mike felt as if Roman was currently overshadowing him, and that went right back to his feeling of anger.

Shaking his head of all the thoughts that were spinning around in his mind at a million miles per hour, Mike decided that he was going to get some answers on who attacked him and why. The first man he was going to question was the most untrustworthy person in the company, the authority's golden boy. Seth Rollins.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter five is finally done! So much going on lately, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! – Melly. :) **


	6. A Rough Two Weeks

**A/N: Even though it's been a couple of weeks, I'm finally back with a chapter of Envy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Rough Two Weeks**

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, July 28****th****, 2014- (45 minutes before show)**

Mike stormed through the backstage halls in a hurry. His blood was boiling, and the Ohio native was still angry. He had been looking for Seth for the last ten minutes and still had yet to find him. He needed to know if Seth was behind his attack from a few weeks ago.

Even if the two-toned Superstar wasn't, he knew that Seth had to know _something_. But then again, Seth wasn't trustworthy, and Mike wasn't sure if he could believe a word that left his mouth. But, he had to start somewhere.

He spotted Seth walking down one of the halls. It seemed like he was making his way to his locker room. Which was perfect, because then Mike could talk to him alone. Even though Mike could admit there was reason to be afraid, he wasn't. Seth couldn't do much. After all, it seemed as of lately that Seth had The Authority fight his battles for him.

Shoving Seth from behind, Mike welcomed himself into Seth's locker room, and closed the door behind him. "Funny running into you here Seth," Mike said coldly.

Seth eyed the man standing before him as he brushed his shoulder. He brushed his shoulder in a way that Mike had some type of dirt to his touch, and Seth didn't want to come into contact with it. "What the hell is your problem?" Seth sneered, his eyes cold.

"My problem is I want to know why you attacked me. You have nothing better to do other than to attack me and have Uncle Kane set the fire to help cover your tracks? Did you enjoy inflicting so much pain on my body that I blacked out?" Mike questioned as he was pacing in front of Seth, and his body was tense.

"I don't know what you're going on about, but you need to get your head out of your ass and put your head back on your shoulders. You think that this world resolves around you, Mike Mizanin. But I have news for you, it doesn't." Seth's tone of voice was just as cold as Mike's.

He had enough bullshit going on his life. He currently had Dean Ambrose stalking him, and he was sick and tired of it. He wanted that psychopath to move on and get a life already. But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Dean was obsessed with Seth. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

"I just want to know who attacked me if it wasn't you. I _know_ you know things, Seth. You have Hunter wrapped around your finger."

Seth glared at him. "What are you implying?" He asked coldly.

"I mean, obviously you're not man enough to fight your own battles. That's why The Authority has to do everything for you, right?"

Seth growled, shaking his head. "Of course I can fight my own battles you goddamn idiot. I have other things to worry about, and I don't have time for this."

"Who attacked me?" Mike asked, his tone was cold as ice as he spoke. "Who the hell did this to me!?"

"I don't know!" Seth shouted back. "I don't know anything! Leave me alone and go question someone else, because I want _nothing_ to do with this. You're nothing more than a greedy, selfish, jealous, egotistical man who thinks the world owes him something. It owes you _nothing_. No one….owes you a goddamn thing, Mike. Why don't you go and try to _earn_ something for once in your life?"

Mike stopped pacing and looked at him. "Right. Because _you_ work for everything, don't you Seth?" He snarled before leaving the locker room and slamming the door behind him.

He was getting nowhere anytime fast, and it was only fueling his anger.

* * *

To make matters work, later Mike found out that he would have to be teaming with Rybaxel. He couldn't believe that _this_ was his match for tonight. He was so angry. No, he was now past angry and in the beginning stages of becoming livid. What did he do to deserve being in a match with them? Nothing.

On top of being stuck in a match with those two losers, Mike was also the one who got pinned and lost the match. He didn't waste any time going backstage as he walked up the ramp, and stormed through the halls backstage, making his way to his locker room. He didn't want to be around anyone.

"Mike!"

Even though Mike was beyond angry, he didn't mind stopping to talk to Summer for a moment. If anything, he thought that she might help him cool down a bit. "Yeah?" He asked, trying to sound calm as he could manage.

"Are you okay?" Summer questioned him, getting straight to the point. "Because you seem really angry, and…." Summer trailed off, not sure what else there was to say.

Mike sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. He was far from okay. But that was no reason for him to dump his problems on her. She didn't deserve that. So instead, he smiled the best warm and kind smile he could put on his face. "Yeah, I'm okay." He told the blonde Diva.

"Are you sure….?" She slowly question. She had a feeling that Mike was lying to her, and she really didn't like that.

Sighing inwardly, Mike went back and forth on what to do. He knew that Summer had picked up on the fact he was lying to her. "I've just been really frustrated lately," Mike explained. "I mean, did you see my match tonight? I had to team up with Rybaxel! Everyone knows they suck!" Mike exclaimed, his frustration becoming clear to Summer. "I just don't know what in the hell I have to do in order for someone to take notice of me around here! No one seems to notice me, no matter what I do." The blue-eyed book shook head. "Sometimes I wonder why I even came back," Mike softly admitted.

Summer looked at Mike sadly. She had never seen Mike in this kind of state before. The blonde Diva had to admit that it was kind of strange to see someone like Mike in such a vulnerable state. "I'm so sorry, Mike…" She said softly. "I know that it feels like that your career is going nowhere. But it is. You're the IC champion now, and maybe this gimmick will work for you. Just give it sometime." Summer said, giving him a warm smile.

Mike shook his head. "But what if that's not good enough?" He asked. "I feel like I'm walking around in circles, Summer. I don't like feeling this way. I don't being angry all the time. Because I'm _not_ that type of guy, I'm honestly not. I _am_ a nice guy; I _do_ have a sweet side. I know how to make a girl laugh." Mike sighed heavily as he opened the door to his locker room, and slid down against the wall until he was in a sitting position with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms around them.

Summer sighed softly as she sat down beside her friend. "Don't be so down about it," she whispered softly. "I know that things are going to start to come together for you, Mike. I can tell."

Mike shrugged. "Maybe you're right, Summer. But then again, maybe you aren't. Anyway, I should be going. Thanks for listening to my problems." He said as he stood to his feet.

"Well…where are you going?" Summer questioned. Mike could sense a hint of worry in her voice.

"I think I just need to get out of here for tonight. You know…go to the bar and drink a beer or two?" Before Summer could reply, Mike was gone. She watched him go as she leaned against the closed door to his locker room. His shoulders were sagging. Summer shook her head sadly. She had never seen Mike in this state before, and she didn't know what to think of it. But what she did know is that this wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Before going to the bar, Mike decided to talk to one more person. He came to the conclusion that Kane was the most logical choice out of all the Superstars to choose from because wherever there was fire, Kane was close by.

Just as Mike was walking out of the building and to his car was when he spotted Kane. "Kane!" He yelled.

Kane turned around, and stared at Mike. It was clear that Kane didn't want to be bothered at this time of night. It was also clear to Mike that Kane was not amused, but he didn't care. "What in the hell do you want you loser?" Kane said in a low tone of voice.

"I want to know why you set that fire after I was attacked!" Mike said, not seeing a need to keep his voice down. He didn't care if he drew attention to himself and Kane. After all, all he ever wanted was for people to pay attention to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kane growled. "Nor do I care about your problems, Miz. So why don't you stop your whining and go and do something that's actually productive for once in your life? You know, instead of crying because you can't get what you want when you want."

Mike stared at Kane. He was seriously starting to push his buttons, and little did Kane know Mike was very close to exploding at someone. "I worked my ass to get here! There were so many people who thought I would _never_ make it in this company! But guess what, I _did_ make it! And you know why I made it Kane?" Mike coldly questioned.

Kane just stared back at Mike blankly. He knew that Mike would get sick of talking and shut up at some point.

"I made it here because _I believed_ in myself. I made it here because I told myself I would work as hard as I would have to so I can make it in this place! I don't cry when I don't get what I want, I get mad when I don't get something I _earned_. Something I worked hard as hell to get, but my hard work was ignored. But you know what? That's fine because it only makes me work _that_ much harder for my goal! People like Randy Orton and Seth Rollins are nothing more than spoiled bitches. They don't have to work for _anything_ around here because they get _whatever_ they want, _when_ they want. You're _just_ as bad as they are. You say you're a demon, but you're nothing more than a suck up."

Before Kane could get another word out, Mike was in his black rental car and speeding out of the parking lot.

Mike drove around to blow off his steam for a while since he didn't know what else to do. After driving around for close for two hours, he pulled into a bar that seemed to be popular in the current city that they were in.

He parked his car, and went inside. He sat on an empty bar stool.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked politely.

"Just a beer will be fine," Mike said as he put his car keys into his pocket.

The lady nodded as she grabbed him a bottle of Bud Light. "Here you go," she said, setting it down in front of him and going to help other customers.

"Thank you," Mike said as he took a sip of his beer, and a heavy sigh left his body as a weight seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders from just a simple sip of beer. It had been a rough couple of weeks for him, and he felt like it was only going to get worse and worse.

"Hey!" Summer said cheerfully.

Mike turned to face her, slightly confused. "How did you know I was here?"

Summer smiled. "Because you told me you were going to get a beer, and everyone knows that this is the best bar in town! But…how about we get out of here and we go down the street to the nearby club to dance for a while?"

Mike raised his eyebrows at the blonde Diva who was sitting next to him. "Dance?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah, you know, go and have some fun for a while! Maybe it will make you feel better."

Mike couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Sure Summer, I'll go dancing with you," he said as he took another sip of his beer before leaving a tip on the countertop for the bartender. Even though he hadn't finished the beer, he still felt the need to tip the bartender.

Regardless of the rough week Mike had experienced, as he walked out of the bar with Summer, he felt like tonight was going to end on a good note.

Besides, he was starting to learn something, and that was that no matter what of mood he was in, he always knew that Summer Rae could cheer him up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is slightly on the shorter side! Please don't forget to review! Thank you! (: - Melly.**


	7. A Hard-Hitting Loss

**A/N: I'm here with a new chapter of Envy! I hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Hard-Hitting Loss**

* * *

For the last couple of weeks, Mike had been placed in any matches on Smackdown or Raw. He had mixed feelings about it, because not wrestling meant the Ohio native was able to rest his body. However, he did have the urge to be in the ring and show the world what he could do.

**-Friday Night Smackdown, 8.18.14-**

With Summer Slam two nights away, the WWE Universe was ready to see what Smackdown was going to offer them this week. However, they weren't exactly happy to see that Miz TV was going to be kicking off the show. Other than his fan girls, of course, they were happy to see the blue-eyed Superstar in a suit and tie any time.

Mike came out and around the corner in a red suit and red pants. He had on black shoes that looked questionable to even his biggest Mizfit, and of course had the sunglasses with him.

With the IC title thrown over his shoulder, Mike walked down the ramp and to the ring. He wore the usual cocky smile on his face as he pointed to his fans, who booed him, which he expected. Not only did he expect it, but he loved it.

"Thank you," he said once he was standing in the middle of the ring. "Welcome to Miz TV, the talk show headlined by the talk of the town, me…The Miz. Thank you, thank you," he repeated. "No, thank you. This Sunday Summer Slam is in a city populated with people I can relate to. VIPs, and A-listers. People at appreciate and celebrate the elite. So right now I want you to sit down, I want you to close your eyes and I want you to imagine…just imagine the excitement the city of the Angels will have when I successfully defend the intercontinental championship at Summer Slam! Now I know we can talk all day about the Moneymaker," Mike admitted to the fans. This beautiful face," he added.

"But tonight I'm feeling very charitable. I wanna give back, and I think the way to do that is to try and mentor some of the younger WWE Superstars. Which brings me to the guest at this time; the man who will challenge The Viper: Randy Orton at Summer Slam, Roman Reigns.

The crowd exploded with pure excitement as they watched Roman make his way down to the set of Miz TV. The Samoan Thor sat in the chair beside Mike, a mic in his hand. It could go without saying that Roman was confident, and Mike knew he was.

"Roman, welcome to the show! I have to say, that you have been impressive as of late. I mean, you are my mom's favorite Superstar…" Mike painfully admitted.

Roman couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Tell your mom I said what's up," he told Mike.

"But this Sunday…you'll be stepping into the ring with one of the most dangerous Superstars, on one of the biggest stages that WWE has to offer. Roman….are you nervous?" Mike questioned him.

There was a slight pause before Roman brought the mic up to his lips to speak. However, Mike was quick to cut him off. "Because if you fail against Randy Orton, you'll forever be known as a guy who was just in a vest with a nice smile, and great hair. You'll be known as a guy who was once a guest on Miz TV. And is honorable as that may be, are you prepared to know that in life…you were so close to superstardom, but you just couldn't rise to the occasion?"

Roman shifted in his seat a little, and it became clear to the fans that he was sick of Mike rambling, as well as Mike having the nerve to interrupt him. "Listen to me," Roman began, but once again, Mike began to talk over him.

"Listen, I know you probably look at me as a person you want advice from. So…I'll tell you want. I'll open the doors, I'm an open book. If you have a question to ask me for advice, please do." He said, giving Roman the floor.

Roman stared at the man sitting before him for a couple of seconds. "I…" He couldn't even get two words out before Mike spoke again.

"Because I am one of the only WWE Superstars that have been in movies such as Christmas Bounty, Marine 3, Marine 4-" Unfortunately for Mike, Roman had officially become fed up with listening to him, punching him in the face.

The crowd went crazy as they watched Mike fly out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Hey Miz, a guy in a vest with great hair, and a pretty good smile just put you on your ass." He said smoothly.

Mike stood right by the ropes on the side of the ring as he looked on at Roman, a hand on the side of his face. He quickly learned that Roman could seriously throw a punch when he wanted to.

He then walked up the ramp as he listened to the Seattle crowd chant Roman's name. God, did he hate Roman Reigns.

Mike quickly found out that the saying of _be careful what you wish for_, is rather true at times. Because later on that night he found out that he would be facing Roman Reigns one on one much to his dismay. Not to mention, his Miz TV segment ended horribly as usual. That show could never end positively no matter what the situation was. On top of all that, Mike figured that it was also the shortest Miz TV segment he had experienced in a while.

Mike walked around backstage, the ice pack still placed on the side of his face. Roman had hit him pretty hard, and he was still feeling the effects of the Samoan Thor's Superman punch.

The one of one match between Roman and Mike was a solid one, and even though it was only a Smackdown main event, Mike would gladly take it.

As the two men went back and forth, Mike began to learn that the words he had spoken to Roman were in fact very true. Roman Reigns was one impressive Superstar.

Deciding that he wanted nothing to do with this match anymore, partly because he was exhausted, and partly because he didn't want to take any more punches to the face, he started to make his way up the ramp.

But much to his dismay, he turned to see Dolph Ziggler standing there. Swearing to himself under his breath, Mike wasn't sure what to do. He quickly learned that it didn't matter, because Roman made the choice for him, giving him a Superman Punch to the face.

Roman then dragged him to the ring, and hit him with the Spear. After that, everyone knew that the match was over.

Mike was angry that he lost. Especially that he lost to Roman Reigns out of all people. He had so much anger towards Roman. He was sick of people talking about him. Mike stopped for a second, maybe he had to think that underneath all of that angry was the true feeling of jealousy. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was jealous of Roman Reigns, and he hated it.

* * *

**-Summer Slam 8.17.14-**

The California crowd was electric tonight. It was the biggest event of the summer, and everyone was ready to see what was in store for them.

Mike and Ziggler would be opening the show, and both men came out, both of them ready for a fight. Mike came out, ignoring the boos he knew he was going to receive. He had gotten used to them by now, and in fact, he embraced them.

Dolph came out next, the fans cheering for him.

The two men locked up and the match began. Right away, Dolph tried to go for Mike's face of course. If he was able to attack his face, that would mean major brownie points for the Showoff.

The two men went back and forth, both of them bringing their best game to the table. The crowd quickly got into the match, knowing that the chemistry between the two Ohio natives was always great.

Mike locked in the Figure Four on Ziggler as the fans looked on, listening to his screams of pain. For sure it looked as if Mike had this match won, because just as Ziggler was going to reach for the ropes, the blue-eyed Superstar dragged him back to the middle of the ring, keeping the Figure Four in place.

Dolph was able to get to the ropes however, causing Mike to have to break the hold before the five count to avoid being disqualified from the match. Knowing that Dolph's legs were then sore from the Figure Four, Mike then went to go and hit Dolph with his finisher, the Skull Crushing Finale.

An exhausted Mike crawled and clawed his way over to Ziggler, his hand being the only thing to cover the Showoff. But that wasn't enough, because Dolph kicked out at two.

As the match went on, the fans watched anxiously. At this point, either two of the men could win, and no one knew who was going to come out on top.

Dolph hit Mike with the Zigzag so hard that the Showoff's finisher turned Mike inside out.

1… 2… 3.

Dolph Ziggler was your new intercontinental champion.

Mike fell out of the ring as he leaned against one of the barricades, the look of true disappointment in his eyes. He hadn't even held the title for a month yet, and it was now in the hands of Ziggler.

Running his hands through his hair, he tugged on it angrily. Mike was now truly at a loss. Where was he supposed to go from here?

Mike stormed his way back stage, pushing his way past people. He wanted didn't want anything to do with anyone, and he didn't want to hear anyone's shit. He knew that everyone would do nothing more than laugh in his face and tell him that he should've never come back to begin with. Mike was slowly starting to believe just one of those guys who weren't cut for the WWE.

He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't noticed that he ran into someone. He stumbled backwards from the force of the impact, and then he looked up to see Brock Lesnar staring down at him.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Mike snapped, not in the mood for any of Brock's shit. Everything that came out of Brock's mouth was crap. He was the most hated guy backstage, and after tonight he would be even more hated.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mizanin" Paul Heyman said, cutting in. "But I don't think that's the way you should be speaking to the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion, now is it? And may I point out to you that you came out of your match tonight a loser, Mr. Mizanin. As will John Cena. You know what else I heard, that you can't wrestle. What do you know, it looks like you and Mr. Cena have something in common. You both can't wrestle, and tonight, you will both come out of your matches as losers."

"He's not a champion. Brock Lesnar is nothing more than a sorry excuse for a human being who has no right to be in this company. He doesn't give a damn about the fans; he doesn't give a damn about his coworkers. He doesn't give a damn about who he hurts. All he cares about is hurting people, and "earning" his money. All he knows how to do is be an asshole. So fuck you, Paul. Fuck you, too Brock. Everyone knows you're going to win tonight against John. But no one is rooting for you because we all want you to get your ass kicked." With that said Mike stormed off down the hall and towards his locker room.

* * *

Once Mike was in his locker room he had lost the little bit of cool that he had left. He slammed the door to his room shut so hard that the walls began to shake. Once it was closed, he took off his boots and threw them as hard as he could in the direction of his locker, causing the sound to echo throughout the locker room. "Fuck!" Mike yelled out of anger and frustration. It had been a while since he had been this angry.

He took his left hand, punching the locker. Surprisingly, the impact of the punch didn't hurt his hand. But Mike had to guess that it was a mixture of his anger and adrenaline because he was more than sure that he was going to feel the pain from his actions later on. He didn't care. He was angry and he needed some way to release it.

Taking a deep breath, Mike sat on the bench in the locker room. His body was shaking with anger, and he knew that he was at the point where he needed to calm down. With his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, Mike began to take deep breaths to relax.

It was when he pulled his face out of his hands did he realize his left hand was bleeding slightly, and when he took a glance at his locker, he noticed a dent from the impact of where his punch had taken place.

As he began to pace, and his mind was racing, Mike realized that he needed to come up with a plan. The only problem was that he didn't have a plan, and that made him anger. He didn't know where he was supposed to go from here; he had no idea what to do.

He hoped that losing the title wouldn't cause from him to go downhill in his career again. That was the last thing he wanted. He had come back because he wanted to show people that he was worth something. That he was more than just a reality television star that couldn't wrestle.

He couldn't believe that during his match tonight that the fans had to nerve to tell him that he couldn't wrestle. Because he could, and he knew he could. Shaking his head in disgust, he gritted his teeth together. _If you wanna chant you can't wrestle, why don't you fucking idiots look at someone like Brock or the Great Khali! Those idiots can't wrestle!_ "But I can, damn it! I can wrestle!" He yelled out, talking to no one but himself. "I can wrestle…" he said again, his voice weaker. It was almost as if Mike was losing faith in himself. Maybe the fans and Paul Heyman were right. Maybe he couldn't wrestle. Maybe he was nothing more than a loser.

Mike walked over to the mirror that was in his locker room and he stared at himself for a long time. He didn't like the reflection that was looking back at him. The man who was looking back at him looked weak and tired. He looked like he was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his blue eyes that usually looked crystal clear and bright looked sad. The man staring back at him looked defeated.

Letting out a scream of rage, Mike punched the mirror, no longer wanting to look at his reflection. Glass went flying everywhere, but it didn't seem to bother the Ohio native. He stood there in a daze as he looked at the broken pieces of shattered glass around him. It displayed his feelings rather well at the moment.

When he heard a knock at the door, he growled low in his throat. The last thing he wanted right now was company.

But when he opened the door and saw Summer on the other side, some of the anger he felt automatically melt away.

"Hey I jus-" Summer stopped in the middle of his sentence when she saw Mike's hands, and the mess that was in his locker room behind him. "So….I guess you aren't taking the loss too well," Summer said slowly, her voice a low mumble.

"No, not really." Mike said, a little colder than he intended. He didn't mean to come across as so cold, but he was still angry and trying to calm himself. "So did you go and congratulate Ziggler on his win?" Mike grumbled, kicking one of his boots.

Summer shook her head. "No, I came to check on you. I knew that his loss would upset you, and needless to say, I was right." She said softly as she looked around his locker room. It was completely and utterly destroyed. His hands then caught her attention again. His right more than the left, "aren't you going to take care of that?" She questioned, nodding towards his bloody hands.

Mike nodded as he went over to the sink, and rinsed them off.

"What did you do?"

"I punched my locker with my left hand, and then the mirror with my right hand because I was sick of looking at my sorry-ass reflection." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it'll heal. Whatever." Sighing as he dried his hands with the towel. "I'll see you later," he said, tossing the towel aside and making his way to the door.

"Wait," Summer said quietly. "Do you wanna drive to the hotel tonight? So you aren't alone? I'll even share a hotel room with you," the blonde Diva offered.

Mike was silent for a minute, before quietly responding. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really disappointed that Mike lost tonight. I'm honestly crushed. My heart sank when the ref got the three count, but it's okay. Hopefully Mike will get his rematch and win. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter seven of Envy! Please take the time to review! **


	8. Regrets, Memories, & Confessions

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here I am with chapter eight at three in the morning! (I had some coffee), I hope you enjoy this one! - Melly  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Regrets, Memories, & Confessions**

* * *

Even though Mike wasn't so sure about going to a hotel with Summer, he thought that it would be the best for him. Considering his current mental state, and how angry he was. He was pretty sure that his blood pressure was off of the charts.

"Are you sure you don't mind me rooming with you for tonight? I mean, this isn't something you have to do. I don't want you to feel sorry for me…I don't need your pity, Summer…I…" Sighing, Mike stopped talking mid-sentence. He realized that he was starting to ramble and he hated that he was.

"It's fine, Mike. You aren't good at accepting help from someone, are you? Too much pride?" Summer asked.

Mike shrugged. He didn't know how to respond to this, so he decided to say nothing. "I really don-" Mike froze in his tracks at the sight he saw a few feet in front of him. He saw Dolph Ziggler all over the former Diva Maryse. Mike usually wouldn't care about anyone's love life other than his own, but this time it was different. It was different because Maryse was his ex-fiancée, and he didn't like seeing her with someone else.

_[Flashback]_

_If you asked Mike Mizanin about his career as a WWE Superstar, he would tell you that the year 2011 was his year. He was currently the WWE Champion, and he had worked extremely hard to get to this point. He also had a beautiful girlfriend. Maryse Ouellet. But calling her beautiful was an understatement. Maryse Ouellet was gorgeous, stunningly beautiful and she could have any guy in this world that she wanted. Mike knew that she could easily date anyone, but he was lucky enough to be the one guy in this world to call her his girl. _

_After being with Maryse for two and a half years, Mike could tell that she was the one for him. So he did what any guy who wanted to keep a girl for the rest of his life would do. He purposed to her, asking her to marry him. She gladly accepted, and with him being the current WWE Champion, and having the most beautiful girl by his side supporting him on this amazing gurney, Mike felt as if he was on top of the world._

_All of this would change, however, because when Mike became the Champion, Maryse said that he began to change. He started to become a man she no longer wanted to call hers. _

_Mike didn't want to change, and he hadn't meant to change. But when he became Champion, that was his proudest of his career, and he wanted to show it off. The only problem was that Mike became so wrapped up in being the champion that his relationship with Maryse became less and less of a priority for him. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it had, and because of his actions his relationship with Maryse was spinning out of control._

_His greed and selfishness about improving his run as WWE Champion had reached an all-time high when he had forgotten to tell Maryse he was going to stay at the arena a little longer to work on his ring work. After all – you can't claim to be a good WWE Champion if you don't have the ring work to back it up._

_Maryse left the arena thinking that Mike had left without her. Needless to say the French-Canadian wasn't happy that she was leaving alone. She was sick and tired of Mike's actions as of late, and was having some serious thoughts about calling off their engagement. _

_As Maryse walked to the parking lot, it was then she realized she would have no way home. She had come to the arena with Mike. The two of them always traveled with one another._

_Standing there for a moment, Maryse began to think. There were plenty of Superstars who had left already, and were on their way to the hotel; but she knew there had to be at least a couple left in the arena. She could just as easily catch a ride with them._

_Her thoughts were interrupted however with a blow to the head. The blonde Diva let out in a cry of pain as she fell to the hard concrete below her. Another cry left her as she felt someone's foot come in contact with her ribs, and she heard a cracking sound. "Please don't hurt me!" Maryse yelled, begging for her life. "I will give you whatever you want," she said, trying to think quickly. "Just don't hurt me, please, don't hurt me." She cried as tears began to leave her hazel eyes and roll down her cheeks. _

"_Maryse!" The Canadian Diva could hear her name being called, but she knew that it wasn't the sound of Mike's voice either. Whoever it was had managed to get her attacker to run away. Though they had taken her purse, which had a lot of money along with a few personal items, she was glad that they hadn't taken her life._

_The Superstar crouched down beside Maryse, and gently ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair. He hadn't exactly planned on doing that. But he did it as a way to comfort her. "It's okay, you're all right now, and it's okay." He said softly._

_Maryse turned her head to see Dolph Ziggler looking back at her. "You…you saved me," Maryse said, her voice shaky as she let out a breath she had been holding._

_Dolph smiled warmly as he held out a hand to help her to her feet. "Why are you out here by yourself this time of night anyway?" The Showoff questioned. "Where is Mike at?"_

_Maryse sighed as she winced in pain. When she inhaled to take a deep breath, it was then she knew for sure that her ribs were broken. "I don't where he is," she mumbled. _

_Dolph frowned. "Well obviously you shouldn't be here alone. So you can come back to the hotel with me. Don't worry; I'm going to take good care of you." He promised her._

_Maryse smiled weakly. "Thank you," she weakly whispered. "To make matters worse, I'm pretty sure that my ribs are broken…" she trailed off, frowning as she looked down at her slender midsection. "It all happened so fast…."_

"_I know," Dolph said, trying to soothe the blonde Diva the best he could. "Let's go back to my hotel and relax, okay? I'll apply some ice and tape to your ribs. It should help with the pain." He explained._

_Maryse nodded as she and Dolph made their way to his car. The drive to the hotel was quiet, but she was most definitely sure of one thing. And that was that she was very thankful for Dolph Ziggler tonight. _

_It was close to one in the morning when Maryse's phone went off, letting her know that she had a text message from Mike. _

_**Babe, where are you? I've been waiting for you at the hotel for hours. –Mike**_

_Maryse sighed heavily. She didn't know what to say, she didn't understand why Mike left without her in the first place. She couldn't handle this Mike anymore. The man Mike had become wasn't the type of man Maryse wanted to be with. _

_**I can't do this anymore, Mike. You aren't the man I fell in love with. The man you have become is not the man I want to marry. I'm sorry, but I don't think you and I should see each other anymore. I'll see you around Mike. –Maryse**_

_Mike blankly stared at his phone. He couldn't believe that Maryse just broke up with him over a text message. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't even comprehend a response if he tried. It's not that he didn't care that Maryse broke up with him, but for some reason in this moment, he didn't feel very bothered by it._

_[End of Flashback]_

* * *

Mike didn't care then, but he sure as hell cared now. He didn't like the image of Maryse and Dolph flirting with each other. But apparently neither did Summer. "Are you okay?" Mike questioned, noticing the look on her face.

Summer opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. It hurt the blonde Diva to see Dolph with anyone woman. Not that she and Dolph were a couple, but she did think that Dolph liked her. Even though she had been the one to kiss him on RAW a while back, she still thought that The Showoff had feelings for her.

But as she looked on at Maryse and Dolph, she could see the chemistry between the two. The two of them were laughing as they flirted with each other, and it made Summer feel slightly jealous.

As much as Mike hated to admit it, it made him feel jealous too. But he didn't want to confront either of the two. Mike hadn't spoken to Maryse since the night she had broken up with him, and he honestly didn't want anything to do with Dolph. First he took his title, and now the Cleveland native had the nerve to take his ex-fiancée.

Dolph Ziggler looked on as The Showoff watched Summer and Mike make their way down the hall and to a hotel room. He wasn't going mention it to Maryse, but he could feel their eyes on the two of them, and Dolph had caught both Mike and Summer staring at him and Maryse.

Dolph wasn't quite sure why Mike or Summer were staring. It had been three years since Mike and Maryse had even spoken to each other, so Dolph assumed that he was over Maryse. Not to mention, Dolph felt as if Mike didn't even deserve Maryse after he had found her in the parking lot three years ago.

He couldn't understand why Summer was jealous either. There was nothing going on between the two of them anyway, and every time Dolph saw Summer, she was always with Mike. Letting out a sigh, the Cleveland native shook his head. He didn't understand women, but to be honest, he probably never would.

If Dolph was telling the truth, then he could say that he didn't have a problem with Mike. But he did have a problem with his attitude.

Dolph didn't like the fact that Mike was one of those guys who acted as if he deserved to have everything handed to them. Dolph thought that was total bullshit. No one deserved to have anything just handed to them.

Hard work is what got people somewhere in life, and Dolph was living proof of that. His WWE career had been a roller coaster, but calling it a roller coaster was probably an understatement.

It didn't stop him from going after what he wanted, though. No Dolph Ziggler was a hard worker, and he was going to give everything he had to reach his goals.

"What are you thinking about?" Maryse Ouellet asked him. The look on Dolph's face let the French-Canadian know that The Showoff was in deep thought.

"Nothing too much," Dolph murmured. "Maryse Ouellet, you are beautiful. You're amazing, you're smart, and you're kind." Dolph blurted out suddenly. "You're sexy," he admitted. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Smiling, Maryse tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Sure, I'll go on a date with you." She agreed. She didn't see the harm in going on a date with Dolph. It had been a while since she was on a date anyway, and to be honest, going on a date sounded nice.

"Perfect!" Dolph grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow night!" Dolph said, waving Maryse as he jogged to his hotel room. Dolph felt as if he was on the top of the world. Not only was he now the current IC Champion, but Maryse Ouellet had just agreed to go on a date with him.

Around the corner from where Maryse sat, her legs still in the hot tub, Summer Rae stood frozen. She felt as if her heart had fallen all the way into the pit of her stomach. Why did Dolph want to go on a date with Maryse, but he couldn't take her out on a date? Had the kiss between her and Dolph been too awkward? Did he not enjoy it?

Shaking her head, Summer ran down the hall and to her hotel room. Mike was quick to follow her. "Summer, wait!" He exclaimed, calling after her.

Once he had met up with her in the hotel room, he looked at her confused. "What is it? What's wrong? Why does Dolph asking Maryse out on a date bother you so much?" He questioned.

Summer shook her head. If she told him why, she was afraid that Mike would look at her as if she was ridiculous. "It's nothing really," she mumbled looking at the floor.

Mike crossed the room, stepping closer to her. He slid his index finger under her chin. "Hey, you've been there for me so much lately. Now this is me being there for you. What's wrong? Why does it bother you?" He asked softly, trying to be gentle as he could. As he looked at her, he could easily tell just how sensitive of a subject this was for Summer.

"It's just….why wouldn't he want to ask _me_ out on a date?" The blonde Diva quietly questioned. "I mean….was the kiss on RAW that he and I shared a while back really _that_ bad…?" She asked aloud, talking to herself as her eyes became fixed on the carpet.

"I don't know why he would ask Maryse out," Mike told her. "But if we're going to be honest here, then I should admit that seeing the two of them made me jealous too. Not too many people know this, but Maryse is my ex-fiancée," he admitted in a quiet voice as he sat on the bed. "We broke up because I was a selfish, greedy asshole who only cared about my title run. It's my fault I lost her, and even though it's been three years….it hurts to see her with another guy."

Summer looked at Mike sadly. It had to be hard for him to see Maryse and Dolph all over each other. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, unsure of what else to say. "That's why you've been single for so long, huh?" the blonde asked as she sat down beside him.

Mike nodded his head. "Yes. It's not that I'm still in love with Maryse, I forced myself to move on from her because I realized I wasn't the type of guy she deserved. That's what hurts the most. Knowing that I wasn't the type of guy she deserved because of how selfish I had become. She deserved someone much better than me. Someone who wasn't a selfish prick and who would put her first, and that's the way it should've been. I should've always put my relationship with her before anything else in this world. But I didn't. I became so wrapped up in my goddamn title run that I didn't notice her slowly slipping away from me." He sighed as he placed his face in his hands. "I am an idiot. I am such a goddamn idiot," he mumbled.

Summer placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Don't be so hard on yourself," she said. "You were young. It was your first huge title; you were on top of the world. You got wrapped up in all of it. It happens to the best of us," she smiled warmly.

The Ohio native forced a smile. "I know," he whispered. "It just all hit me tonight when I saw her laughing, flirting, and have a good time with Dolph tonight. Not that I expected her to be hung up on me forever….I just….it still hurts, you know?"

Summer nodded in understanding. "I know, but you know what? We have each other now, and I'm starting to like hanging out with you more and more." She admitted as she placed a friendly kiss on his cheek.

* * *

The next couple of weeks for Mike didn't consist of too much. He hadn't been wrestling as of late, other than his rematch with Roman Reigns on last week's Smackdown. He lost of course, though he had expected that he was going to lose. It was all about making Roman Reigns look strong, and in the process of doing that, they were making Mike look weak.

Mike was more than sure that The Authority enjoyed making him look weak. There was no doubt in his mind that they did. They didn't believe in him. They probably never believed in him. They saw him as nothing more than a guy they could use to put people over. They saw Mike Mizanin as a joke, a loser, someone who didn't belong here. Someone who didn't have what it takes to be a true meaning of a WWE Superstar. They had given him a chance in 2011 with his title run, but clearly he failed. He knew he failed because he hadn't really had anything since then, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was the truth. Mike was a failure.

He was sure that Kane was enjoying his misery more than anyone else. Kane would do everything and anything he could to make Mike's life a living hell.

But this past Monday night, Mike had a plan. He was scheduled to have a match against Dolph, but he had other ideas.

Dolph frowned when Mike came out for their match, but wasn't dressed for it_. Of course he's not dressed for our match_, Dolph thought to himself. Mike was always taking the easy way out of things.

What Mike said next made Dolph more confused than ever. Mike had just introduced his "stunt double" Damien Mizdow

_What the fuck? _Dolph thought, shaking his head. Mike had seriously sunk to an all-new low. This was truly pathetic. _How pathetic! What kind of man has another dude fight his battles for him? What a loser._

Dolph picked up the win of course. Mike should've known that Damien was going to let him down. But it was worth a shot anyway. He knew that people were probably looking at him as though he was a loser, but he was starting to get to the point he didn't care what people thought of him anymore.

Mike knew that him using Damien as his stunt double would have people would look at him as even more obnoxious and annoying than they already did, but he enjoyed the fact that people saw him as obnoxious. He enjoyed it because he liked to get under people's skin.

He was sick of people making _him_ angry. _He_ wanted to make people angry. He wanted people to feel what he had been lately. Then maybe they would realize that it didn't feel so good.

When Kane had placed Mike in a match against Sheamus this Friday night on Smackdown, Mike seriously wanted to tell Kane to go and fuck himself, but he kept his mouth shut.

Deciding to give Damien another chance, Mike sent his stunt double out there again. When Damien had lost for the second time in a row, Mike _knew_ that he _really_ did need to come up with another plan. He just didn't know what that plan would be.

* * *

Mike paced outside the hotel room that he knew was Summer's for about ten minutes before finally deciding to knock on the door.

"Hey," Summer yawned once she had opened the door. She was in a pair of sweats and had on a tank top. She gave him a sleepy smile. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could stay with you again tonight…I know it's late, but I just have too much going through my head. I don't wanna be alone tonight, and your hotel room was the place I thought of going…" He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Summer laughed slightly. "Of course you can stay here tonight. My door is always open for you, Mike. You know that." She stepped aside to let him in.

Mike smiled as he stepped inside and Summer let the door close behind him. As he lay on the bed beside Summer, he could feel his body relax. He never knew that just being in someone's presence could have such a positive effect on him. It scared him a little bit.

But he was starting to like it, and he was starting to like Summer Rae.

**A/N: Well this was one heck of a chapter, huh? Please review! And don't forget to check out the other stories that a part of the Deadly Sins Series!**

**PikaSixJoy's Revenge**

**xeloquentangelx's, Temptation**

**RonTheRonin's Pride**

**Cody'sxFavoritexGirl Insanity**


	9. Humiliation

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with another chaper! Enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Humiliation**

* * *

After spending the night with Summer in her hotel room, Mike decided that it would be best for him to wake up early and leave before things between him and the blonde Diva had become complicated. He did leave her a note, however. The note explained that he enjoyed her company, and was glad that he had made the choice to spend the night with her rather than anyone else.

The next week hadn't consisted of much for the Ohio native. Aside from this tag team match with his stunt double, now better known as Damien Mizdow. At first Mike thought it was ridiculous of him to do such a thing, but he had to admit that it had slowly started to grow on him. It grew on him for two reasons. His Moneymaker was no longer at risk, and he knew he was annoying people. Most importantly, he knew that he was annoying Dolph Ziggler, and of course that did bring a little bit joy to his life.

Much to Mike's surprise, him and Damien were able to pick up the win against Sheamus and Dolph last Monday Night. He didn't even have to do much work because he had Damien do most of it. After all, protecting the Moneymaker was very important to the Ohio native.

**-9.7.14 Sunday Night Before RAW-**

Tonight the Superstars and Divas were throwing a party to celebrate the lunch of the WWE going international. This was a big accomplishment for the company, so why not throw a party for such a big goal being reached?

Even though many Superstars and Divas were excited, they also agreed that the party should be kept kind of low-key. So Big E stood outside the entrance to the place where it was being held. Big E had no problem playing the role of the security guard to make sure that everything went smoothly.

Mike and Summer had shown up to the party together. "Good evening," Mike greeted Big E with a smile. The thought of him and Summer going to the party brought a smile to the Ohio's native's face. Summer was hanging off of his arm. "How are you tonight?"

Big E gave a nod. "Pretty good," he said. "What's the password?"

"9.99" Mike stated.

"Go on in, and have fun." Big E added as he watched the two of them. Mike Mizanin and Summer Rae was defiantly an interesting paring to say the least.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mike offer once they were inside.

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you Mike," she said, giving him a kind smile.

Mike nodded as he untangled Summer's arm from his own, making his way to go get the two of them something to drink.

As he walked over to where the punch table was, he bumped into Maryse. Mike swallowed hard before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said quietly. He knew that he and Maryse were going to have to speak again eventually, and he had a feeling that it was going to be awkward. But he didn't realize that he was going to be _this_ uncomfortable.

"It's fine," the French-Canadian said softly, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She glanced down at her beautiful designer heels, shifting from one foot to the other before looking back up at the Ohio native. "So how have you been?"

"I've been all right," Mike said casually as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, thanks." She answered. She then turned to the tall man with anger issues who was in charge of the punch table. "One cup of punch please," she said politely. "Thank you," she weakly smiled once the man had handed her the glass of punch. "See you later Mike," she said over her shoulder, walking away.

"Bye," Mike said quietly as he waved before turning to the man. "Two cups of punch please," he said trying to be friendly as possible.

The man huffed at him before handing him two cups of punch. "Here you go," he grumbled.

Mike snorted before walking away. Some people were so unfriendly at times. He then met up with Summer. "Sorry for taking so long," he apologized.

"It's okay," the blonde Diva smiled at him before taking her drink. She took a sip and then looked at him. "Are you okay?" She questioned. "Because I glanced over there, and you were talking to Maryse. You looked a little uncomfortable."

Mike took a gulp of his punch before answering. "I'm okay," he sighed. "It's just hard to talk to her, but I can get over it." He shrugged. "But let's not even get into that. You and I came here tonight to have some fun. So let's do just that, hm?" He smiled before finishing the rest of his drink and held out his hand to lead Summer out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Because both Mike and Summer wanted to relax and have some fun tonight, the two of them danced for about an hour and a half while drinking a few cups of punch. After the fourth cup, Summer turned to Mike, slightly giggly. "Is it just me, or does this punch taste a little funny?" She giggled again.

Mike chucked at her giggles. He found them adorable. "I think you could be right. Come on, let's go to a room where we can be alone for a while," he said, hooking his arm with hers. "Everyone else here hates me anyway," he added, grabbing a few more cups of punch.

"I would love to be alone with you!" Summer chirped, giggling again as she grabbed a few cups of punch for herself as well.

Once the two friends were alone in the bedroom, Mike closed the door. He took a sip of his punch, and looked at Summer. "You know, I do feel a little tipsy now." He laughed a little. "There really must've been something in that punch…" he shrugged, taking another swing.

Summer giggled. "Who cares if someone spiked the punch! It tastes good, and we're at a party!" She held up her drink before taking another swig. "Woo!"

Mike looked up from his black iPhone to find Summer staring at him. "What are you thinking about?" he questioned, slightly confused.

"So how do you get your skin to look nice and smooth? Can you show me?" Summer asked, giving him a cute little smile as she tilted her head to the side.

Mike smiled at her warmly. Even though they were both slightly drunk, he enjoyed the fact that she was flirting with him. "Of course I can show you," he smirked as he took off everything but his boxers.

Summer raised an eyebrow at him. She hadn't expected him to strip himself of almost of his clothing. But the blonde Diva wasn't going to complain either. Mike was a very good looking guy, and she would gladly look at Mike Mizanin in his boxers.

Just as Mike was going to put on his green mask on his face, Damien Mizdow walked in the room. "Ugh!" Mike cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check on you and see if you needed anything."

"I…." Mike paused for a moment. "Actually, now that you mention it….I'll need you in a few minutes."

Damien nodded as he stood to the side awkwardly. He wasn't sure what he had walked in on, but he could tell that Mike and Summer were in the middle of something.

Mike then turned to Summer. "The mask helps my face stay nice and smooth. That's why my skin is so soft." He explained; his tone was completely serious.

Summer giggled again. "What else do you have to show me?"

"Well, we all know that women hate men with hairy chests….so…" Mike paused to spray some shaving cream on his chest, and looked at himself in the mirror so he wouldn't cut himself. He then began to shave his chest. "Waxing is too painful; it's not really my style, so I shave my chest." Mike admitted with a shrug.

The Ohio native then turned to Mizdow. "Stunt double, this is where I need you," Mike waved him forward. "Come over here," Mike said. He then turned to Summer. "As you can tell, I like to keep a good tan, Summer. But of course do that, you have to tan every part of your body." Mike went on to say, as he handed Damien a can of spray tan before stepping out of his boxers. "I think the duty I need you to complete here speaks for itself."

The blonde Diva looked at the two men, laughing so much that her sides hurt. "This is great," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

After spray tanning Mike's naked ass, Damien looked at him. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't. Thank you; you can see yourself out the door now."

Shrugging his shoulders, Damien left without another word.

Mike then turned to Summer. "Do you wanna have some fun with me tonight?"

"What kind of fun?" Summer asked, her tone of voice slightly seductive as she twirled her hair around her finger again, slowly starting to step closer to him.

"Innocent fun," he whispered in Summers ear before pulling her top.

Summer looked at Mike after he had pulled her top over her head. "You're Michael Mizanin. Do you honestly think that I'm going to say no to you?" She whispered back before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Mike shook his head as he kissed her back. As he turned around to take a sip of his punch that was on the table behind him and Summer, but the cup fell out of his hand when Summer jumped onto his back, causing the Cleveland native to lose his balance. "Oh! Sorry!" She laughed. "I didn't mean to make you drop that, but we both know that I taste _waaaay_ better than that punch, Mike Mizanin."

"Maybe, maybe not," Mike smirked as he dropped Summer onto the bed before getting over her. "You should lose the rest of your clothes, and then get onto your hands and knees." He whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it slightly.

"Oh?" Summer questioned. "Why should I do that?"

"You'll see," Mike smirked.

Shrugging, Summer took off the rest of her clothing just like Mike had asked her to. Mike then proceeded to smack Summer's ass, causing Summer to squeal. "Mike!" She cried.

Laughing Mike gasped as Summer then turned things around, causing him to be the one laying on his back as she sat on his waist. "This time, I got you." The blonde Diva whispered into his ear.

Mike laughed before gently pushing Summer off of him. "Okay, all right, you win this time Rae. Come on, we should get dressed and go get something to eat before going back to the hotel tonight."

Summer smiled in agreement. "I was just going to mention to you that I'm really hungry," she said pulling her shirt over her head before stepping into his jean shorts. "Does Taco Bell sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful," Mike said as he yanked his jeans over his hips.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, 9.9.14 – **

Mike walked around backstage with a slice of bread in one hand, and his water bottle in the other. Luckily for the Ohio native, his head wasn't pounding as bad as it had been earlier, but he swore to himself when he woke up at 7am this morning that he was never going to drink spiked punch again. He didn't even understand why it had been spiked to begin with, but he was defiantly going to confront who had spiked them later on tonight, and he knew just who to confront.

Something else that had been on the Ohio's native mind ever since he awoke this morning was Summer Rae. Mike knew that he and Summer had gone to the party together last night, but that's the _only_ he could remember. He was going to find Summer later tonight to see if she could recall anything, but as he looked up at one of the television screens backstage, he became so angry that he could scream.

Dolph Ziggler was out there showing pictures from the party last night. Mike clenched his jaw tight. Who the hell took those pictures? He knew damn well that Dolph was too busy being social at the party last night to take them. Who would even want to send those to Dolph? What would they gain from that?

After the picture of Mike in his facial mask and of him shaving his chest, Mike couldn't wait backstage any longer. He walked down the ramp a mic in his hand, and Damien by his side.

"What the hell is this!?" Mike screamed, from the middle of the ramp. "Those pictures are private! You crossed the line! Don't you dare post any more pictures, or else I promise you that you _will_ regret it!"

Dolph only laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I really don't have anything to lose here, so I'm just going to show a few more photos." He laughed again as the photo of Damien spray tanning Mike's ass came up on the screen next.

"Take that down, Ziggler! Take the down _right now_!"

"If you insist," Dolph said with a smirk. The next photo to come up on the screen was Summer on Mike's back. It was clear that Summer was topless in the photo. The fact that Dolph would go as far as to post photos of him and Summer only fueled his anger.

"Dolph, stop it!" He screamed.

The next photo that came up on the screen was Mike hovering over Summer's body, holding himself up on his elbows. Before Mike could tell Dolph to that photo down, the screen showed Mike slapping Summer on the ass. Finally, it switched to when Summer had been the one to pin him down and straddle him. Summer was of course naked in the last two photos as well as Mike. "Okay, all right," Dolph said through his laughter. "That's all the photos I have. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Mike Mizanin!" He boomed as he looked at Mike, giving him a sarcastic clap as he watched the blue-eyed Superstars face have a range of emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, and most of all, embarrassment.

* * *

Mike ran backstage, roughly pushing past people who tried to talk to him. He had to find Summer. That was his main concern right now because he _knew_ that Summer had seen the photos as well. He saw Summer talking to AJ backstage a few minutes before Dolph had made his way to the ring.

He had no idea where to even begin to look for Summer. As he ran through the twisted hallways backstage, he quickly came to the conclusion that Summer had more than likely left the building. Getting into his sliver car as quickly as he could, he raced out of the parking lot where RAW was being held, and raced to the hotel. He asked the lady at the front desk for the key to Summer's room, using the excuse that he was her boyfriend.

As soon as she gave him the key, Mike took off running to the blonde Divas hotel room.

The sight Mike was faced him when he entered the room broke his heart. He found Summer on the floor sitting against the wall with her knees pulled tightly up against her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her knees. The sound of listening to her cry broke his heart even more.

"Summer?" He whispered, slightly out of breath. "Summer….are you all right?"

"No!" She screamed at him once she had lifted her head from off of her knees. "I'm not okay! Did you see those fucking pictures, Mike!? Did you see them!? Because if you did see them, then you would damn well know that I'm far from okay and that you're the last person I would want to see right now!" She screamed.

Mike flinched. "Summer….you _know_ I didn't take those photos, and until I saw those photos, I honestly couldn't even remember what happened last night because the punch was spiked. Summer, I would _never_ hurt you. I need you to believe me, please." The Ohio native couldn't help but to beg. He couldn't lose Summer over such a stupid mistake. She had been there for him so much lately, and their friendship meant a lot to Mike. He couldn't lose yet another girl to another regretful mistake.

"Who gave him those stupid photos then, Mike!? Who even _took_ the photos!?" She cried. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life.

"I don't know," Mike sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know who took the photos. I can't even under _why_ someone would _want_ to take the photos to begin with."

"Me either," Summer sighed as she wiped away her tears. "I can't believe that this is really happening, Mike. I feel like such an idiot right now. I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Mike sat down beside her. "I don't know either Summer. But I know that you and I will get through this together." The two of them sat there in silence for a while. "I know who I'm going to question first." Mike said suddenly.

"Who?" Summer questioned as she sniffled.

"Dolph's current love interest, or whatever the hell she is. Maryse Ouellet."

* * *

**A/N: Whelp….this chapter was um….slightly awkward to write, and interesting I guess you could say. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you! – Melly. **


	10. Deception

**A/N: This story is gonna pick up within the next few chapters, so be sure to pay attention closely to the next couple of chapters! Thanks so much for all the reviews lately! It means a lot! Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Deception**

* * *

Maryse Ouellet awoke to the sound of knocking on her hotel room door. The blonde Diva woke up from her sleep, and put on her pink bathrobe before pulling her hair into a messy bun and stepping into her fuzzy pink slippers.

She opened the door to see Mike on the other side. "Mike?" She questioned sleepily. "What are you doing at my hotel room this time of night?"

"We need to talk," Mike said, getting straight to the point as he pushed himself past the French-Canadian beauty.

"Mike," Maryse said as she turned around to face him. "You can't just walk into my hotel and welcome yourself in here." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you send those pictures from the party to Dolph? Why would you even _take_ those pictures, Maryse? Was it not obvious to you that she and I were clearly having an intimate moment?" He angrily questioned.

Maryse blankly stared at her ex-fiancé. "What are you talking about Mike? Why would I do that? I would never do that."

Mike stared back at her. "Did you send them to Dolph because you're jealous of Summer?" The Ohio native pressed. "Those pictures will _never_ go away for me _or_ Summer. They're gonna be there forever, and it's going to ruin both of our lives." He rambled.

Maryse looked at him sadly. "Mike! I'm being honest with you!" The blonde beauty cried. "I would _never_ take those kinds of photos, and I sure as hell wouldn't send them to anyone." She honestly replied. "I don't know who sent those photos to Dolph, and I'm sorry that this happened to both of you and Summer. I really am." She whispered sincerely.

Sighing heavily, Mike ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered back after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just trying to figure all this out, and considering you and Dolph are…." Mike paused, "whatever the two are, I just thought that you might've had something to do with this…or at least have an idea."

"I'm sorry but I don't," Maryse apologized. "But if you don't mind, I would really like to go back to sleep now," Maryse added, pointing to the clock, with read 2:17am.

Mike nodded. "Again, I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I should've handled this better. I've just been under so much stress lately that I don't know how to handle this."

Maryse shook her head. "I know, and I understand why. But I think that it will all work out for you in the end," she said, trying to encourage him as she gave him a week smile. "I know this might sound weird, but maybe you and I can be friends at some point down the road."

Mike shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know about any of that right now. But I should get going to you can go back to sleep. Goodnight, Maryse."

"Goodnight Mike," she quietly whispered as she watched him leave.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?" Summer hopefully asked as soon as Mike walked through the door to the hotel room they were sharing.

Mike shook his head. "She says she didn't do it, and by the way she answered me, I could tell she was being truthful. Even though Maryse and I are no longer together, I can always tell when she's lying. She's not the person who sent them to Dolph."

"Ugh!" Summer screamed in frustration. "This is bullshit. Who would do this to us Mike? Who has something against us?" The Blonde Diva questioned as she began to pace. Then all the sudden she stopped in her tracks. "What if Dolph took the pictures himself?" She suddenly blurted.

Before Mike could even try to respond, Summer was already gone.

Summer hammered as hard as she could on the door to Dolph Ziggler's room. She couldn't believe that he would actually go this low. It angered her to the point she wanted to scream. Who the hell did he think he was to be sharing private photos like that?

"What do you want?" Dolph said coldly when he opened the door to see Summer on the other side.

"I want to know why you exposed those photos on RAW? Who sent them to you?"

"It's none of your business who sent them to me Summer," Dolph said with a smirk. "I exposed them on RAW because I can." He laughed. "What? Didn't like what you saw last night Summer? Well maybe you shouldn't have decided to be a sloppy slut who had too much to drink at that party, hm?" He questioned.

Summer stared at him speechless. Was Dolph truly being _this_ much of an asshole over something so personal to her? "I can't believe you," she mumbled.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy whatever the hell was going on between you and Mr. desperate anyway," Dolph shrugged. "You may as well get over it, Summer. The pictures are out there now, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it."

_Smack! _Summer's hand came in contact with the side of the Showoff's face so quickly that he had no idea what hit him. Before he could say anything else she had already taken off down the hall.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as soon as he saw the look on Summer's face. If he had to guess, he would say that the talk she had with Dolph didn't go well at all. "He won't tell me shit," Summer snapped. "Dolph Ziggler is such a dick. I can't believe I was ever into someone like that," she quietly mumbled as she sat down on the end of the bed.

Mike sat down next to her as he placed an arm around her shoulders, and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. "Don't worry Summer, I told you that we would figure this out together, and I meant that."

Summer nodded. "I know," she sighed. "It's just frustrating."

"Believe me, I know," he smiled weakly. "But we should go to sleep. We have to be at the Smackdown arena in a few hours."

Summer nodded as she got in one of the two beds. "Goodnight Mike," she said softly, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Goodnight Summer."

**-Friday Night Smackdown, 9.12.14-**

As Mike walked around the arena listening to music while the Smackdown tapings got under way, he was still trying to think of who could've possibly sent those pictures to Dolph, unless he was in fact the one to take them.

Meanwhile, Damien Mizdow was wandering around the arena himself. He didn't really have a reason to walk around though. He was just being nosey, and trying to see what kind of dirt he could listen in on to tell Mike later tonight.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Nattie, better known as Natalya talking to the NXT Diva Charlotte. What he heard the two blonde Divas talking about shocked him. "I told you taking those photos would come in handy," Nattie laughed. "Summer is such a dumb bitch. She totally had this coming for her. That's what you get for acting like a slut, honey," Damien peeked around the corner and into the room where the two blonde Divas were standing. He could see Charlotte looking herself over in the mirror as she fixed her hair.

"I know!" Charlotte grinned widely. "Sending those to Dolph was the best thing I have _ever_ done. Thanks so much for the idea, Nattie. The best part is…Summer will _never_ see it coming," she chuckled. "Plus Dolph is _totally_ hot. This could get him and me finally together!" She sighed contently as she looked at her own reflection again, still not happy with how her hair looked. "Do you think that Dolph is into me?" She asked Nattie.

"He'd be really stupid not to be into you, Char." Nattie replied as she reapplied some lipstick.

"Oh trust me, I know." Charlotte agreed.

* * *

Hearing this news made Damien's skin crawl. But he knew just what he had to do, though. He had to tell Mike what he had just heard. "Mike!" Damien called once he had found him.

"Go away, Damien! I'm not in the mood to talk right now," Mike snapped, not exactly in a good mood. He didn't really want to deal with Mizdow at the moment.

He was currently watching Summer's match. The match had just ended, but sadly for Summer, Paige had completely dominated her. Mike felt sad because he knew that a loss like this was going to be a massive blow to Summer's confidence.

"I know who sent the pictures of Dolph!" He urged in a hushed whisper.

"I said I'm not in the mood, Damien!" Mike snapped again, not even bothering to listen to what Damien had just told him. "Now go away before I do something I regret," Mike warned his stunt double.

Getting the hint, Damien quickly turned around and walked away. It was more than clear to him that Mike was in an extremely bad mood, and this clearly wasn't the time to approach him about the news he had just heard. Unfortunately for Damien, when he had turned around, he smacked right into the Director of Operations: Kane. "Sorry!" Damien quickly apologized as he tried to clean up the coffee he had spilled all over the front of Kane's suit.

"You idiot!" Mike angrily screamed as he pulled at his hair. By the look on Kane's face, he knew that the two of them were about to be punished. Not only that, but Kane seemed to enjoy making Mike's life a living hell as of late anyway.

Kane glared at the two men. "Well Mike, since your stunt double feels the need to be in the middle of everything, or always to be in someone's way, why don't I put you and your pal here in a match tonight." Kane paused for a moment before he spoke, and then he said, "against Ziggler and a partner of his choice."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Mike mumbled under his breath as he glared at Damien.

"I'm sorry," Damien sighed. "Next time I just won't bother you."

"That sounds like a great idea," Mike snapped before walking away.

* * *

Mike and Damien went out there for their match, and even though Mike was still extremely angry and stressed over the leaked pictures, he tried his best not to let it show. He needed to focus on this match as best as he could.

When Dolph came out, he admitted to Mike that he liked his stunt double idea. If fact, he liked it so much he had a Stunt Double of his own for the night. Moments later R-Truth came out, but for tonight he would be using the name R-Ziggler, Mike wanted to scream. Dolph was starting to get on his last nerve. Now he came out here with a stunt double? This was Mike's idea, and Dolph stole it.

To make matters worse for Mike, he and Damien had lost their match against Ziggler and "R-Ziggler". As soon as Mike was backstage, Damien was on his heels. "Not now!" Mike yelled.

This time however, Damien was determined not to give up. He had to tell Mike what he knew. It was driving him crazy, keeping this type of info. "Mike, please listen to me." Damien couldn't help but beg.

"What is it Damien?" Mike questioned, clearly annoyed.

"I know who sent the pictures of you and Summer to Dolph!" He said in a hushed voice so no one would hear him.

Mike stared at Damien for a few moments, and then once he was able to comprehend what Damien had just told him, Mike pulled him into his locker room and closed the door. "What in the hell do you mean you know who sent the pictures to Dolph?" Mike growled as he pressed his stunt double up against the wall by his shirt collar.

"I know who sent them!" Damien cried. "I was walking around earlier, being nosey as usual and overheard a conversation." He explained to the Ohio native. He hadn't seen Mike this angry before. He guessed that he was this angry because it was a very personal matter. He also assumed that because it included Summer that it only fueled Mike's anger more. Even though Mike wouldn't admit it, Damien could tell that his friend had feelings for the New York native.

"Who sent them, Damien? Tell me what you heard." Mike demanded.

Damien explained the conversation he heard between Nattie and Charlotte from earlier to Mike, and as he watched the Cleveland natives' facial expressions, he started to became slightly nervous. Mike was really, really angry.

The blue-eyed Superstar released Damien from his grip and began to pace. He couldn't believe this. "Girls are terrible to one another," Mike muttered. He felt bad for Summer. He knew that the blonde Diva used to be close with Charlotte back in her NXT days, and Nattie was always a bitch to her for no reason. No one deserved the things Nattie put Summer through.

"Yeah, they are." Damien agreed. "I tried to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I know," Mike sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I shouldn't have. Thanks for telling me." Mike said.

He then went over to his gym bag, taking out his wallet. "Here's a hundred dollars. And uh, I'll make dinner reservations for you and Rosa to have dinner somewhere tomorrow night. I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately. Consider it noted." Mike threw his gym bag over his shoulder and headed towards the shower. "I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

When Mike returned to the hotel room later on that night, he dropped his bag and plummeted to his knees next to Summer as soon as he had seen her. "Summer?!" Mike examined, as he turned her head so she was now facing him.

Summer Rae was lying on her back. Her body was bruised, and when Mike looked at her, he then noticed that her lip was bleeding too. She also had a black eye. "Summer, what the hell happened?" Mike asked her, he brushed the hair out of her face. "Who did this to you?" He questioned.

"I don't know," Summer rasped. "I don't remember anything…." She trailed off as she flinched in pain because her legged had twitched. Everything on her body hurt.

Mike stood to his feet as he went into the hotel bathroom to get a cool washcloth, and the kitchen to get some ice.

The Ohio native set the two items on the nightstand in between the two hotel beds before scooping up Summer into his arms as gently as he possibly could.

"Ouch, Mike…" Summer whimpered as she shut her eyes tight. "That hurts."

"I'm sorry," Mike kindly apologized as he set her down on the bed. He then dapped Summer's bloody lip as softly as he could. He knew that she was in a lot of pain, just from the look on her face, and he didn't want to cause her anymore.

He sat on the bed and placed her head in his lap before lightly pressing the sandwich bag of ice to her bruised cheek. His other hand ran through her hair. It broke his heart to see her so battered, bruised, and broken. "Just close your eyes, Summer." He whispered. "The pain will go away soon," he promised.

"The attack was so random Mike," she explained in a rasped whisper. "I was making my way back to our hotel room when someone grabbed my hair from behind, causing me to fall backwards. I closed my eyes shut afraid of the blow…it was harder than I expected it to be. My head slammed against the floor, and then I could feel vicious kicks to my midsection. I could hear something cracking, Mike…." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I've never done anything to anyone…." She said sadly.

"I know Summer, I know." He said soothingly.

"It's just….first the pictures, then my talk with Dolph this morning, and how he spoke to me, and now this…?" Summer slowly questioned. "I don't know what to do, Mike. "I feel like I'm at a lost," the blonde Diva admitted.

Mike growled low in his throat at the mention of Summer's talk with Dolph that took place in the early morning hours. He knew that now wasn't exactly the best time to talk about it, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to know what Dolph had said to her.

"What happened earlier with that, Summer?" He asked kindly as he could. His tone of voice was soft and gentle.

"Well he pretty much called me a sloppy slut and told me to stop acting like I don't like what was in the pictures because it was obvious that I did or I wouldn't have done it to start with." Summer told him.

Mike clenched his jaw shut. How dare Dolph speak to Summer that way. He made a note to himself to make sure he talked to Ziggler in the morning. He couldn't help but to feel that the pictures being leaked was his fault. He had given Summer the punch, and even though he had no idea it was spiked, he still blamed himself. "I'm so sorry Summer, all of this is my fault." He said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry?" Summer echoed sleepily. "You're sorry for what?"

"Because had I not given you that punch, had I not flirted with you…none of this would've happened. Your life is falling apart because of me."

Summer shook her head. "Mike, you didn't force that punch down my throat. I willingly drank it. Plus, in case you forgot, I was flirting with you too. This isn't your fault. I don't blame you. So please don't blame yourself either."

"Okay," Mike sighed, though he couldn't help but to still feel guilty nonetheless.

"All I remember from my attack is blonde hair….but who knows if that means anything because it could've just been my own hair," Summer sighed heavily. "Everything hurts Mike. It hurts so, so much."

"Shhh, I know, Summer. I know. But close your eyes and get some sleep, okay? You've had a long day, you need some rest."

"Okay Mike…" The New York native yawned. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will," Mike promised as he turned out the light.

As Mike closed his own eyes to get some rest, he promised himself that he was going to do two things. One, he was going to talk to Dolph Ziggler tomorrow, and two, he was going to figure out who attacked Summer Rae.

* * *

**A/N: That brings chapter ten to a close! I hope you enjoyed it! :) Don't forget to leave a review please! – Melly. **


	11. Dare You To Move

**A/N: Back with another chapter of Envy, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dare You To Move**

* * *

Summer woke up to the smell of pancakes. she rubbed her eyes sleepily before sitting up. "Good morning," she said warmly as she offered Mike a smile.

"Morning!" Mike said happily. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

Summer nodded, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Her body was still pretty sore from the attack she had experienced last night. She still couldn't understand why someone would attack her. She didn't even know who had attacked her.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked kindly as he brought a plate over to Summer so she wouldn't have to move. He put two pancakes on it, two sausages, and two slices of bacon.

"I'm really sore," Summer admitted as she took the plate out of his hands. "Everything hurts, it hurts more now than it did last night to be honest." She sighed as she then reached out of the glass of apple juice Mike had poured her. "Thank you."

Mike nodded, taking a seat down beside her on the bed. "It bothers me that I can't do anything to help you. I know you're hurting, and I wish there was more that I can do," he admitted as he took a bite of pancakes.

Summer couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit. "Mike," she laughed. "You _are _helping me. You're the person who has been there for me more than anyone," she honestly told him, and it was true. Mike had been her most reliable friend lately. It was a really nice feeling.

Mike smiled. "Okay, good. What do you have going on today?"

"I have a signing I have to go to, but other than that, not too much today. Why?"

"Well…." Mike slowly started, standing to his feet so he could stretch. This was his moment, he had to make a move, he had to take a chance. The worst that could happen was that Summer hard turned him down. As the song of _Dare You To Move_ by Switchfoot played in his head, he took a deep breath. Then he said, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me later on tonight?" He questioned, he almost sounding shy. He hadn't asked a girl out on a date in years, and this was making him slightly nervous.

Summer blushed. Did Mike Mizanin just ask _her_ out on a date? "I would love to go on a date with you tonight!" She chirped, smiling brightly. "What time?"

"How about seven?" Mike offered. "That was you can come back to the hotel and relax after your signing."

"Seven sounds great Mike!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Mike chuckled at her excitement as he watched her go into the bathroom to get ready. He cleaned up the dishes he had used to make breakfast, and then got ready to go and do a workout at the gym since he didn't have anything going on today. It was nice for a change.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Summer asked as she walked over to the table that was in the hotel room so she could sit down to put on her boots. Fall was Summer's favorite time of year. She loved every single pair of boots she owned, and she loved her cute little outfits.

"Yes," Mike smiled, looking up at her as he finished tying his right tennis shoe.

"Great!" Summer grinned as she went over to where Mike was sitting on the bed. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Have a good workout," she winked. She then grabbed her car keys, iPhone five, purse, hotel keycard and left.

Mike laughed softly as he watched her go. Summer Rae was one of a kind.

* * *

After brushing his teeth, Mike grabbed his black iPhone five, earbuds, and hotel keycard before making his way to the gym. He hadn't been able to workout for two days, and it was starting to get to him. He took pride in how he looked.

"Hey Mike!"

Mike turned around to see Natalya standing behind him. He sighed inwardly, removing an earbud. He was well of aware of how Nattie had been treating Summer as of late, and he didn't care for it. "Can I help you?" He asked, his tone letting Nattie know just how annoyed he was.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Nattie flashed him a smile.

"About what?"

"I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Summer lately." the blonde Canadian stated. She then tilted her head to one side. "I was just wondering why you would do such a thing?"

"Regardless of what you think of Summer, she is a nice girl. She's a very nice girl," Mike said in a low tone as he tried to his best to control his anger. He couldn't stand the fact that Nattie was sitting here talking shit about a girl he really, really cared about.

"Okay, okay, so she's a nice girl," Nattie commented as she rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "But Mike, you're hot as hell," she said bluntly. "You can have _any_ girl you want! Why would you choose _Summer Rae_ out of all people?" Nattie asked him, making sure to sound disgusted as she could manage when she mentioned Summer's name. "I mean, what about Maryse?"

Mike looked at Nattie as if she were stupid. "Maryse broke up with me over three years ago. I would never go back to Maryse," Mike shook his head. "Besides, she's into Dolph now." The Ohio native added.

Nattie shrugged. "Just know that you could do so much better, Mike. I mean, honestly. Summer is kind of a whore if you think about it. She likes to flirt quite a lot…" Nattie trailed off, shaking her head as she looked over her freshly painted nails.

"Watch what you say about Summer!" Mike snapped, trying his best to keep his cool.

Nattie only laughed. "It's so sad to see you going after someone so unworthy of your time. But oh well, you'll learn Mike." She said, and then she walked away.

* * *

Summer smiled at her fans who came to visit her. It was an amazing feeling to have so many young people admire her and tell her how wonderful they thought she was. It made her feel good about herself, which she had seemed to be struggling to do lately. It was unlike Summer to not believe in herself, but the New York native knew that everyone struggled with that every once in a while.

"Damn you look hot as hell," a voice complimented.

Summer looked up to see Dolph standing a few feet away from her with a smirk on his face. She sighed softly as she checked her phone. She had another hour to go until she could leave her signing, and the fact that Dolph Ziggler was now only a few feet away from her made her want to leave even sooner.

"So you can kiss me on live television, but you can't say hello to me now?" Dolph laughed. "Are you still mad about those pictures I leaked a couple of weeks ago? Babe, don't worry. It's no big deal! You looked great in them anyway!"

Summer tried her best to ignore him, but it was hard. She had a lot of anger towards Dolph, and rightfully so. She smiled at a fan who approached her table, telling Summer how beautiful she thought Summer was. "Thank you." She kindly replied to the fan.

The signing had finally come to a close, and Summer couldn't be more excited to leave. She was glad that she could finally get away from Dolph. Every time he was able to say some type of comment to her, he would make sure to do it.

The blonde Diva had a hard time focusing on her signing throughout the day anyway, because all she could think about was her date with Mike later on tonight.

* * *

"Did you talk to him, did you do it?" Maryse Ouellet asked as soon as Nattie walked through the hotel room door of which the two girls were sharing.

"Yep, I talked to him," Nattie answered. "He got mad when I tried to explain to him how Summer really was, so I don't know what his problem is."

"I want him back Nattie! You told me you would help me get him away from that bitch. You told me you would help me get my baby back," she said.

"I know, and I will! So relax!" Nattie cried. "You and I just need to think of a plan…."

"Well, lets come up with a plan and fast. Because the sooner I get Mike back, the better."

Dolph sighed as he listened to Maryse and Nattie talk. So Maryse wasn't into him? Was Maryse only with him as a joke? He didn't know what to think, but he did know that he had feelings for Maryse, and the Ohio native didn't like the way he was feeling right now.

Shaking his head, Dolph turned around, intending to leave. However, just as he turned around, he bumped into Layla. "Sorry," he mumbled sadly. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," the British Diva gave him a warm smile, and then she noticed the look on his face, and the smile fell from her lips. "What's the matter?"

"Have you ever felt used?" The Ohio native blurted out.

Layla shrugged, as she looked at the floor. "I think that we all get used at least once in our life," she said quietly.

Dolph snorted as he pushed his way past Layla ratherly roughly, bumping into her with his shoulder.

Layla wasn't sure what had come over her, but she grabbed Dolph by the elbow, whipping him around so he was facing her. The next thing she knew, her lips crashed into his, and she was kissing him.

Dolph was surprised, but he slowly began to kiss the beautiful Diva back, easily getting lost in it as he felt Layla wrap her arms around his neck.

Summer Rae was humming to herself as she got out her keycard so she could open the door to her hotel room.

Summer looked up for a moment, and then she wished that she hadn't. As she watched Dolph and Layla make out with one another, she didn't know how to feel. Summer knew that Layla was well aware of how Dolph had been treating her lately, and yet here her best friend was making out with him? Summer shook her head. She didn't like this at all. But she wasn't going to worry about that tonight, because she had a date to get ready for.

An hour and a half later, Summer texted Mike so he knew that she was finally ready.

_I'm ready, can't wait to see you. _

_-Summertime-_

Mike smiled when he read the text from Summer. He had asked Damien if he could get ready in his hotel room so Summer could have some privacy to get ready.

_Meet me in the lobby, can't wait to see you either. _

_-I'm awesome-_

Five minutes later, Summer found Mike in the lobby. "Hey!" she smiled brightly as she gave him a quick hug. She wore a pair of dark jeans, tall brown boots, and a cute top.

"Hi!" Mike said happily. He had also worn a pair of jeans himself, along with a red t-shirt, and black leather jacket to help him stay warm since the fall weather was starting to take it's full effect. "You look great," he added with a kind smile.

"Thanks, so do you," Summer replied, returning the smile.

"Follow them," Maryse growled to Nattie who was looking over her nails again. The two blonde Divas had been standing a few feet away, hidden behind one plants in the lobby.

"I think they're going on a date…." Nattie slowly mumbled, afraid of Maryse's reaction.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you have a fucking husband, isn't it Nattie? Get TJ and follow them!" Maryse demanded. She wasn't going to allow Mike to slip away from her again.

* * *

When they reached Mike's black rental car, he made sure to open Summer's door for her. Once she was inside, he closed it before going over to the drivers side of the car.

"Wanna take a picture together?" Summer offered, pulling her iPhone out of her purse.

"I would love to," Mike smiled as he scooted closer to Summer so they both could be in the picture. Once Mike was close enough to her, Summer hit her camera app, and had it so it was facing the two of them. She placed a kiss on his cheek and Mike glanced over at her, his eyes soft, and a warm smile on his face. Once the picture was taken, Summer changed the filter so it was a black and white photo. She then posted it on her Instagram with the caption: _Date night with this cutie! :] _

Mike chuckled as he liked the photo from his account on his own phone. "This is a cute picture. I like it, I like it a lot," he admitted.

"Me too," Summer smiled.

The two decided to see Guardians of the Galaxy, because lets face it, everyone loves Superhero movies. Mike had paid for everything. He bought both of the tickets, a large popcorn for the two of them to share, two medium sodas, and some candy that Summer had wanted.

Mike could tell that Summer was getting slightly emotional when Groot had died to save his friends, so he put an arm around her to comfort her.

When Summer saw Rocket holding baby Groot in a plant pot, however, she couldn't help but to squeal with joy. "Baby Groot!" She happily whispered.

Mike chuckled softly. "We all knew he wasn't going to die. Impossible, this is Marvel, remember?"

Summer giggled. "I remember." She whispered, snuggling into his embrace.

Nattie looked on from the back row, munching away on her popcorn. "The two of them just make me so sick. He better stay away from Summer. I mean, unless he really does want to become infected with whatever it is the bitch has," she shrugged.

Tyson Kidd sighed heavily. "I have nothing to say," he mumbled. He didn't really want to be a part of this, but because Nattie was set in her ways, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Once the movie had ended, Mike and Summer walked back to his car. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, noticing that she was cold. He once again held the door open for his date, and closed it before getting in the driver side.

"Take a picture with me?" Mike asked once he had closed the door. After the date tonight, he had to take a picture. He wanted to remember this night for a long, long time.

"Hell yes," Summer smiled warmly.

Mike grinned at her before taking his iPhone out of his back pocket. "How do you think we should pose for this picture?" Summer questioned, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Mike thought for a moment, and then he sat so close to her that their shoulders were touching. Their faces were close to one another as they sat side by side. "Smile," he told her. "I love to see you smile."

Once the two of them were smiling, Mike snapped the picture. Just like Summer, he had flirted his picture so it was in black and white. He then posted the picture with the caption of: _All smiles after my date with this girl tonight. #Happy_

As Mike drove back to the hotel, Summer rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for tonight, Mike. This was fun. A lot of fun."

Mike glanced at her, taking his eyes off the road for a moment. "No, thank you. Thank you for saying yes it me when I asked you out on this date tonight."

He was so glad that he decided take the chance, and dared to move.

* * *

**A/N: Please take the time to review! Chapter twelve will be up soon! - Melly. **


	12. Our Old Ways

**A/N: Finally back with another chapter of Envy! I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Our Old Ways**

* * *

**-Night of Champions-**

They say that Night of Champions will always be a PPV that you remember, and the Night of Champions PPV had seem to live up to that saying so far tonight. A title had changed hands already, and the night had just begun.

The fans watched the Usos suffer a heartbreaking loss to the weirdest team to have ever been in the company, Goldust and Stardust. No one was happy to see them holding the titles. Especially after the brutal and uncalled for attack that took place on RAW a few weeks ago. Nonetheless, they were your new Tag Team Champions.

Next up was the match for the IC title, and Mike came out to the ring, full of confidence. He was going to make the most of this rematch, and he was going to get back what was his. Everything that Dolph had put him through would be worth it when he was holding the title at the end of the night.

Damien had come to the ring with him while the two men waited for Dolph to make his way down to the ring. As Mike looked on at Dolph, all he could think about the things that had taken place over the last few weeks. It fueled his anger, but that anger only made him want to win back the title even more.

As usual, the two Ohio natives put on a wonderful match. The chemistry between the two men couldn't be denied or ignored, even if they didn't like each other.

Damien stood outside the ring as he looked on, watching the match nervously. Mike seemed to have the upper hand however, as he targeted the Showoff's legs, clearly setting up for the Figure Four.

Knowing his opponent to well, however, Dolph hit Mike with a clothesline, and then followed that up with a neckbreaker.

Lifting Mike up, Dolph went for the Fameasser, Mike would reverse that, causing both men to end up outside of the ring as Damien annoyed Jerry, Cole, JBL, and the special guests Florida Georgia Line.

While they were outside the ring, Dolph took this chance to throw Mike's body into the barricade. He then went to climb into the ring, but Damien made sure to be there, grabbing him by the ankle, and sent him face first onto the edge of the ring.

Mike watch on from the ring, leaning against the ropes as Damien got shoved by the singing duo. As soon as he turned around, he was hit with a kick in the side of head by Dolph, falling to the mat in an instant.

Dolph went for the cover immediately, knowing that he couldn't waste even a second. Much to Dolph's disappointment, Mike kicked out at two.

Standing to his feet, Mike knew that he had to do something. So he set up Dolph for his finisher, the Skull Crushing Finale. Just as Dolph thought he had reversed it, Mike caught him, and quickly locked on the Figure Four.

The cocky champion would find the strength to drag himself to the ropes, causing Mike to break the hold. The damage had been done, and Dolph was feeling the results. As he cried out in pain, trying to relieve some of the pressure, Mike grabbed Dolph by the ankle, intending to apply the Figure Four once again.

Dolph would reverse it this time, sending Mike to the corner. As soon as the blue-eyed Superstar turned around, Dolph hit him with the Fameasser, and then went for the cover.

To all of the fans' surprise, Mike kicked out at two.

Dolph stood to his feet, and took a deep breath. He had to regain his composure. He had to focus.

The Ohio native turned his head to see that Damien was standing the the apron after being thrown out. Hitting him with a Superkick to the side of the head, Dolph smiled. Now all he had to do was take care of Mike with his finisher, the lightning quick ZigZag.

Knowing that this could be his moment, Mike grabbed Dolph from behind, going for the roll up pin, he also had a hold of the Showoff's tights.

Three seconds later, there was a new intercontinental champion.

Mike fell out of the ring as he leaned against the barricade, the title clenched in his arms against his chest. The title was finally back where it belonged.

Exhausted, Mike went right to his locker room.

"Congratulations!"

Mike chuckled softly. "Thank you Summer," he responded. The title was thrown over his shoulder.

"The title looks good on you, Mike. It looks much better than it did on Dolph."

The Ohio native smirked at the blonde Diva. "I'm glad you agree," he winked.

Summer giggled. "How about we go out tonight? To celebrate?"

"Hm, you wanna go on another date with me, huh?"

The blonde Diva blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I would love to."

Mike smiled back. "Another date with you sounds awesome, Summer. Our first one went really well."

"I think so too," she shyly whispered. Summer couldn't remember the last time a guy made her feel this way, but she did find it exciting.

"Where do you think we should go tonight?" Mike asked after a few moments. "I wanna shower and stuff before we go out."

"We could go dancing at the club if you want," Summer offered. The thought of dancing with Mike to a fast paced song gave her butterflies.

"Sounds good to me," Mike smiled warmly. "I won't be too long," he promised, then headed back to where the showers were.

* * *

Mike and Summer walked into the club, she stayed close to him, but they weren't holding hands. "Can I buy you a drink?" Mike asked. "I promised this one won't be spiked," he smiled, referring to the drink he had given her a few weeks ago at the party.

Summer laughed. "A drink srounds good."

Summer and Mike both decided to have a beer, not wanting to drink anything to heavy. "Ready to go and dance with me?" Mike questioned, setting down his beer.

The blonde "Total Diva" took another swing of her beer. "I am now," she laughed.

Chuckling, Mike took Summer gently by the wrist, and lead her out onto the dance floor.

The club lights were whirring and the club goers were about to start getting down in full dance mode. Mike noticed a snicker from the blonde as she couldn't help but allow a grin shine on her face.

"Something you wanna tell me about? Your laughing is making me nervous," Mike chuckled as Summer pushed her hair behind her ears. "Oh nothing," she laughed, as "Low" by Flo Rida hit the club speakers. "Just what we need, more songs by that guy," Mike groaned, referring to Flo Rida and his songs being famous in the WWE pantheon.

Summer didn't seem to have a problem with the popular song, dropping it like it was hot In the club and putting her arms around the shoulders of the new IC champ.

"Stop complaining and let loose a little bit, will you?" she seductively whispered into his ear, as she spun around and danced, teasing him with the vivid fluent body movements and just a bit of twerking from her 'apple bottom.' Mike could immediately feel his body betray him and gravitate towards the sexy movements of his date. "There you go. Show me you're as good as you say you are Mike," she subtly teased, moving his hands to the edge of her rear as she turned up the knob of attraction to an entire new level.

If Summer wanted to take things in this direction, Mike wasn't going to fight her on it. Summer was a good looking girl, and the blue-eyed Superstar was sure that she knew that. "You look really good night," Mike whispered into her ear, knowing that it was hard to hear one another over the loud music.

Summer had on cute short red dress with spaghetti straps and completed her look with red flip-flops.

"Yeah?" Summer giggled as she moved her arms so they were around his neck, and looked at him. "You look good too," she winked.

As the song came to an end, Summer untangled herself from Mike, slightly out a breath. Her hair was a bit of a mess, as was Mike's from when Summer had ran her fingers through his hair.

The two friends went over to the bar to take a sip of their beers. Summer leaned against the countertop of the bar as she drank her beer.

Mike's eyes traveled Summer's body, unable to take his eyes off her. As his eyes then traveled her to her legs, and he couldn't suppress the groan that left his lips.

Luckily for him, the blonde couldn't hear it over the loud music.

A gasp left Summer's lips when another song began to play. This time it was "I Wanna Love You" by Akon started to play. "This song is perfect for us!" Summer exclaimed, pulling Mike back onto the dance floor.

This time she lead him over towards the back of the club, leaning up against the wall that was behind her, and her arms crossed over her chest, all she had to do was smirk at Mike, and she could see how much of an effect she had on him.

"Tell me why this song is perfect for us," Mike challenged her, smirking back at her.

"Just listen to it," Summer grinned, pulling him closer to her by the wrist.

Mike looked at Summer for a few moments, and then he placed her heads above her head. "So maybe this song is perfect for us," he whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck causing her to get goosebumps.

"Of course it is," Summer said, turning things around so he was now the one against the wall. "You know what they say about the heat Mike," she teased, her words whispering and scintillating the pores of the Hollywood stars' skin. The hunger and lust in his eyes grew, and he could contain himself no longer.

"Yeah I know what they say about the heat, but it's only hot when I'm awesome, and right now my temperature's through the roof," he flashed one of the cockiest grins in history. _Temperature_ by Sean Paul was turned up by the DJ and Mike immediately started grinding up and down with the blonde as she took in every movement and grind with complete stride and surprise, completely surprised with what she saw, and quite frankly was warmly feeling.

Mike, with grace, charm and ease, easily spun his and Summer's way into the back part of the club. Holding Summer against the wall, the Miz quickly threw off his jacket in a hurried fashion, giving in to the temptation that was Summer Rae completely.

Summer grabbed Mike's face, capturing his lips in a fiery intense fashion, and immediately crushed hers upon his like a volcano that was ready to erupt. She slowly slid her hands down into Mike's white pants, gently stroking his member to show just how awesome she could truly make him feel. Mike unwittingly moaned at the pleasure Summer was providing him; he hadn't felt this much pleasure in one whole day in quite a while. This moment, combined with winning the IC title back earlier in the night, was the perfect way to cap off the night.

"I can tell by the eyes rolling in the back of your head that you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Summer evilly grinned, starting to make the thrusts more consistent with his moans. Not to be outdone however, Mike lifted Summer up against the wall, taking her silky long legs and placing her legs onto his shoulders. He licked the tips of two of his fingers, and although slightly surprised to see that she was bottomless, proceeded to slowly dip his fingers into her core, making her moan at a fast pace and dig her nails deep into the back of Mike.

"Oh Mikey, stop it! Make it stop!" she moaned, kissing the champ roughly and biting on his neck as she kicked her legs wildly in deep sensual pleasure. She was truly enjoying this, releasing all her stress that had built up lately all in more than one way. "You're gonna love what comes next," Mike huskily said in her ear. "Wait here." The Miz left his blazer as he departed to quickly get something that he so desperately needed apparently.

Summer nodded, heavily breathing and staring up at the ceiling. This part of the club was dimly lit so that made it very hard to see, especially around this time of night. Summer closed her eyes, imagining how the next ten minutes were gonna go. Pleasurable and desirable were the exact words she was hoping for. Fate however, had other things in store for her.

A figure of similar stature approached the Miz, a very good looking tan to boot as well. And once more, thanks to the dim lighting, Summer led herself to believe that it was really the Miz, but quite frankly she couldn't have been more wrong. "Came back just like I said," the figure grinned as Summer grinned darkly to herself. "I knew you would," she whispered as the figure lifted her back up against the wall, dropping his own khaki shorts and lifting her dress up as high as possible.

He inserted his member into her core, making her moan with uncontrollable agony and pleasure, not able to contain the orgasm anymore. "_Do it," _the leggy blonde lowly growled as she grabbed the member and forced him to insert himself into her, only for the lighting to shine upon his face. "Surprise baby, I knew you missed me," he said, as her wetness seeped out and started to glisten. Summer's shocked face told the whole story.

"DOLPH?!" she screeched, but at this point she was too far gone and into her sex mode to even fathom fighting him back. She kissed Dolph about as hardcore as it got, and threw her head back the deeper Dolph pushed his member into her. When he finally climaxed inside of her, Summer collapsed like puddy in Dolph's arms. "Take me with you," Summer moaned, and Dolph couldn't tell whether she was drunk or not, but that didn't bother the Showoff one bit. The Showoff and the Total Diva were headed out to the hotel for a long night ahead of them.

* * *

_Club Envy Parking Lot_

Mike's night was about to take a turn for the worse. He was starting to get into his zone, so to speak, but after hearing his phone buzz in his pants, he had to go put it away. It was an incoming call from Damien Mizdow, but the Awesome One rejected the call, He didn't need to be bothered by his stunt double at this time of night. As soon as he threw his phone into the backseat of his car, the Moneymaker was attacked with a dropkick to the back of his head, causing his head to bounce off the car door.

His attacker proceeded to kick the holy hell out of the IC champ, firing away like it was open season until he finally stopped. Mike's blazer was completely ruined, and his attacker ripped the rest of it off completely. Grabbing Mike's head, he then proceeded to bash the Awesome One's face through the car window. Mike's face slowly slid down, as his body fell limp onto the ground.

HIs attacker picked up the champ, tossing him onto the windshield and hopping onto the hood of the car as well. His attacker proceeded to squat and lift Mike into a prone position, before spiking Mike's head through the windshield with a devastating Piledriver. As much as it hurt him, it hurt Mike even worse. His attacker stood back on his two feet, a cocky grin on his face as he looked at the wasted carnage done to the _Marine_ star. He quickly pulled off his belt and ripped off Mike's pants and threw them into the buzzing parking lot as a car ran over them.

Left in nothing but his black socks and boxers, another figure approached him and handcuffed his hands behind his back as he laid prone on the windshield of his car. "Well then, I gotta say," the second figure spoke up, revealing herself to be a woman, "you actually proved yourself to be a real man tonight," she said. The other figure, revealing himself to be a male, obnoxiously scoffed at his partner.

He pulled out a spray can, spraying some black graffiti onto Mike's back, spelling out the word "**FACT"** in big bold letters. "Well of course Nattie, that's why you married me in the first place," he said, rolling his eyes. Nattie scoffed. "Anyways, maybe next time he'll listen to us when we tell him that Summer is a whore," the Canadian diva said as she and her husband made their way out of sight.

Maryse Ouellet walked out of the climb in her designer heels, and a black short dress. As she walked to her car, something caught her eye. The sight of Mike on his car made the blonde Diva gasp in horror. "Mike?!" She yelled, running over to him.

The Ohio native groaned in response, too sore and tired to say anything else. Everything hurt, and he just wanted to go home. To make matters worse, he had no idea where his date had gone, and that was worrying to him. He didn't want Summer to think that he had ditched her, because he honestly hadn't. He liked Summer, and he was really starting to fall for her. He didn't want to screw any of this up.

"What happened to you?" The French-Canadian questioned, her voice was firm as she spoke to her ex-fiancé, but it was also full of concern and worry.

Mike shook his head, too embarrassed to explain what had just taken place. "It's nothing," he mumbled, his blue eyes avoiding her gaze.

Maryse's hazel eyes filled with sadness as she turned Mike's head so that he was looking at you. "You know that I _always_ know when you're lying to me," she said in a gentle whisper. "Please don't be embarrassed, it's just you and me right now. What happened, Mike?" She asked again.

"I got attacked," he sighed, "I got attacked because I like Summer Rae, and apparently I'm not allowed to like her," he said angrily.

The blonde Diva frowned. She didn't understand what Mike was talking about. Even though she wanted Mike back in her life, and she was slightly jealous of Summer, she had to admit that she did like seeing Mike happy. It had been a while since she had seen him this happy.

She had seen the two friends dancing earlier in the evening, and she had to admit that the chemistry between the two of them was truly undeniable. "Who attacked you?" She finally asked, as she undid the handcuffs that were keeping his hands behind his back. She felt so bad for him. Mike looked so vulnerable to her in this moment, and it broke her heart.

When he didn't answer her question, she tilted his head up slightly, causing him to look into those beautiful eyes that used to make his heart skip a beat all the time years ago. "Mike," she whispered. "Who did this?"

"Nattie and her husband," the Hollywood Superstar finally admitted.

Anger ran through Maryse's veins. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sure, she wanted Mike back, but she didn't want to go about it like this. Suddenly, she felt her anger turn into guilt. Had she not shared the fact that she wanted to get Mike back with Nattie, then maybe this attack would've never taken place.

Maryse finally realized that she had yet to respond to Mike. She wasn't sure why, but something came over her, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips. "I'll take care of this, don't worry."

Mike stared back her puzzled. "No, I don't want you to take care of this," he shook his head. "This is my problem."

The blonde Diva didn't say anything for now, deciding that it was best for the subject to be dropped. "Let's get you home. You need rest, and I'm driving."

Too tired to even fight her, Mike just agreed. "All right."

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW 9.22.14- **

Dolph Ziggler was in his locker room, listening to some music before his match. He was just told by Kane that he would have a rematch against Mike tonight, and the Showoff was excited. He also couldn't stop thinking about last night.

Pulling his headphones over his ears. Dolph decided to go for a walk throughout the hallways before his match. After all, he was pretty pumped, and feeling really damn good. "Hey Dolph!" Layla grinned at him. "You're looking good!"

"I look _too _good babe," he said cooly. "Anyway, what's goin' on with you tonight?"

"Not much," she said, leaning against the wall as she stared at his abs, since Dolph was currently shirtless. "But, maybe we can do something later on tonight," the Brit offered as her fingertips traced the outline of his abs.

The Showoff smirked. There was no way he could turn this down. "Sounds good to me," he said. "You know where to find me after a match," he added before he kissed her.

Layla kissed him back within seconds, and the kiss between the two quickly became sloppy. Minutes later, Layla forced herself to pull away from him. "We can finish after you get _your _title back from that..._loser_," she panted.

Dolph nodded. "I like the way you think," he responded, and then he was gone.

A few feet away, Summer Rae stood against a stack of boxes, she had been well hidden. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Every time she thought that her and Dolph had something, his actions would prove her wrong. To make things worse, her best friend was talking bad about a guy she really cared for.

_Mike. _The New York native had forgot to call him last night when she reached the hotel. She had forgot about him completely thanks to the asshole known as Dolph Ziggler. She sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. She had to make things right.

"How are you feeling?" Summer could hear Maryse ask Mike from outside the Ohio native's locker room. The door was open slightly, allowing Summer to be able to peek in.

"Like hell," Mike rasped. "I can't defend my title tonight, and Kane _knows _that. I can barely move."

As Summer tried to get a better look at Mike, it was then she could see all the bruises on his ribs, and how cut up his face was. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. _What the hell happened last night_? She thought.

Summer looked on as she watch Maryse apply makeup to Mike's face so his bruises and cuts would no longer be noticeable.

"Thank you for the help," she could hear the Cleveland native say weakly, "and thank you for the ride home last night," he added.

"You're welcome," she said softly as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "And don't worry Mike, everything will turn out okay. I'm sure that Summer is rooting for you," she forced a smile.

Mike smiled weakly. "I hope so."

He then left his locker room, getting ready for his match. Summer had already left, not wanting Mike to find her just yet. She would find him after the match.

"Hey Mike," Dolph smirked at Mike who came limping over. "Rough night?" He laughed. "Hey, Mike….by the way, do you know what my favorite time of year is?" He asked.

The Hollywood star just stared at Dolph, unsure of where this was going. "No Dolph," he flatly replied. "I don't, and I don't care."

"Summer time, all the time."

Mike was going to respond, but their match was set to begin as Dolph's music hit. The Showoff made sure to flash a smirk at Mike before going out.

Mike then made his way out, knowing that his chances were low. But, he had to try his best.

The two men put on a great match as per usual, both of them giving it their all. They had hit one another with their signature moves, and Mike had even applied the Figure Four to the Showoff. However, that wasn't enough.

Sadly for Mike, it would be Dolph this time who got the roll up pin while holding the tights.

Mike sat in the middle of the ring as a flood of emotions had come over him, anger, sadness, confusion, frustration. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours, and he had just dropped the title.

He had failed himself yet again. Mike Mizanin sat in the ring, trying to hold back his tears. He was sick of being a failure.

* * *

**A/N: Well….I'm not going to say anything about this chapter! So just go ahead and leave me some reviews to let me know what you think! Thank you! - Melly. **


	13. Blinded Fury

**A/N: Here's another chapter of Envy! Sorry this one took a little longer than usual to post! Enjoy this one! **

**Chapter Thirteen: Blinded Fury **

Maryse Ouellet could feel her heart sink as she looked on at one of the monitors. She knew that Mike losing his title in less than twenty-four after winning it was going to affect him. It was written all over his face.

She watched the Ohio native slowly get to his feet, and make his way backstage. As Mike made his way backstage, Maryse noticed that his shoulders were slumped, and it was obvious to her that the man she was once engaged to was slowly starting to change.

"Mike," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and brought him into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she added, unsure of what else she could say to bring him some type of comfort.

"You don't need to say anything," Mike replied, pulling away. "There is nothing to say."

Maryse frowned. "Mike, please don't push me away right now. I know when you're lying to me. I know you better than _anyone _else in this company, you _know _that. You are far from okay right now, and I would like it if you were honest with me instead of lying to my face."

The cleveland native sighed as he raked a hand through his dark brown hair. "What do you want me to tell you? That I feel like I shouldn't be a Superstar anymore? Or that I'm really starting to lose faith in myself? To make things worse, I'm pretty sure that Summer left the club with Dolph last night. Which sucks. Because she was _my_ date. It seems like I can't do anything right anymore, Maryse. Everything I do is wrong. Right now, I just want to be alone."

Maryse looked at Mike with sad eyes. "Be alone and do what Mike? You shouldn't be alone right now. You should go out and have a good time."

"Look where that got me last time, Maryse." He said sadly. "Beaten and alone."

Maryse sighed inwardly, feeling sad. She had no idea how to help Mike so he could get back onto his feet. "I should get going," she heard Mike say after a few moments. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine," he told her, and then he made his way to his locker room.

Summer sighed as she looked on from a few feet away. She was going to approach Mike after his match against Dolph, but Maryse had beaten her to it. So she decided to watch from a distance to see how things would play out.

The New York native overheard Mike explain how he thought that she had slept with Dolph. She wasn't quite how he had heard about that. After thinking for a moment it occurred to the blonde Diva that Dolph had more than likely opened his mouth.

Summer felt horrible. She had a really great thing going with Mike, and she knew that things would more than like would never be the same between the two of them. As she looked down at her pink iPhone 5C to check the time, she couldn't help but to stare at her current lockscreen. It was the picture she had taken with Mike the night of their first date. She was kissing him on the cheek as he looked at her with soft eyes, and a smile was on his face.

What did she just ruin?

Taking a deep breath, Summer went over to Maryse who was standing in the same spot she was moments ago. She had yet to move, but was on her phone. Summer guessed that the French-Canadian was probably checking Twitter or something. "Hey Maryse," she said a little shyly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Maryse replied as she clicked the power button on her iPhone, causing the screen to go black. "What would you like to ask me?"

"How is Mike doing?" She nervously questioned as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well he _would_ be doing if you didn't leave him at the club to go and sleep with Dolph Ziggler. Did you know that he got attacked that night? His body is bruised, and his body is in a lot of pain, Summer. You left him there broken and alone. Then your boy Dolph Ziggler somehow got his rematch _so_ quickly. I wonder how that happened," the blonde beauty raged as she gave Summer a look. "He really likes you, Summer. You really hurt him."

"I didn't mean to, I…."

The French-Canadian Diva shook her head, not wanting to hear what Summer had to say. "I have to go," she said shortly, leaving Summer behind.

Summer watched Maryse go sadly. Now she felt even worse than she did before. She had to fix things between Mike and herself before tonight was over.

Maryse walked down the twisting hallways, making her way to where Stephanie's office was.

"Maryse!" Stephanie exclaimed, clearly surprised to see the ex-Diva when she had walked through the doorway. "How nice to see you!" She smiled warmly as she brought the beautiful blonde into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too," Maryse responded politely.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping that I would be able to get some type of contact," Maryse explained. "I wanna work for you guys again."

The female principal owner smiled at Maryse. "We would love to have you back Maryse! We miss having girls in the ring who could actually wrestle," she winked.

Maryse gave her a smile. "When can I start?"

"Next Monday," Stephanie informed her. "Come by my office tomorrow morning so we can go over all of your paperwork."

"Okay, thank you so much." Maryse replied with a wave as she left Stephanie's office.

* * *

Maryse got into her rental car, and drove to the nearest hotel knowing that Mike was going to go straight there after his loss. When she pulled into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn hotel, she knew that her instincts were right when she saw Mike's car sitting in the parking lot.

Something she wasn't happy to see however, was Summer's car. _Just leave him alone already, _she thought as she parked her sliver rental car.

She went up to the lady at the desk explaining to her that she was going to meet Mike here, and that the two of them planned on sharing a room. Sure, she had lied, but she needed to do what she could in order to protect Mike.

She was about to enter his room when she heard Mike ask, "did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," Maryse could hear Summer quietly respond to Mike, but it was slightly hard to hear them from the distance she was standing at, so Maryse kept her ear to the door so she could listen.

Mike paced the floor of the hotel room as he shook his head at a loss of words. "I don't even know what to say," he finally told Summer. He then stopped pacing as he looked at her. "I mean, I thought we had something, Summer." Mike looked up at her as he raked a hand through his hair roughly.

"Mike, we-"

Mike shook his head. "There's nothing really left to say right now Summer. Honestly, my last two nights have been extremely rough, and I want to be alone."

Summer looked back at Mike as tears stung her eyes and she swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "I _know_ that I really screwed things up between us," the New York native acknowledged. "I just want you to know that I'm gonna fix all of this, okay?" She whispered, her voice slightly shaky as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Keeping her lips on his cheek for a few moments before finally pulling away.

She looked at him with soft eyes full of remorse, then she left his hotel room and went to her own.

Maryse let out a breath she had been holding, thankful that Summer hadn't caught her. She waited a few moments before entering Mike's hotel room. "Summer, I-" Mike stopped mid-sentence when he saw Maryse leaning against the closed door. "Maryse, what are you doing here?"

"You left too quickly before. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Maryse, I told you I was fine!" He snapped, no longer able to hold back his anger. He just wanted to be alone. Why was that so hard for people to understand?

"You aren't fine," Maryse pressed. "I know you're angry and upset right now. I know how you can get sometimes…" Maryse reminded him, trailing off.

"What if you and I go sit on the beach and listen to the waves for a little while?" She offered after a few moments of silence, her tone of voice was soft.

"Maryse...we haven't done that since we were engaged," he reminded her.

"I know," she said with a shrug. "But I just thought it would help you clear your head, you know?"

"Maybe another time," Mike said, turning down Maryse kindly as he could. "I just need to be alone for tonight, please."

"Okay," Maryse quietly said, finally giving in. "My room is right across the hall, okay? Just in case you need anything?"

"Sure," Mike nodded. "Thank you."

Maryse gave a little nod before leaving Mike's hotel room. She really hoped that he was going to be okay.

* * *

_-the flight to RAW-_

_Mike watched from a distance as Dolph Ziggler walked over to a nearby coffee stand to get a drink before takeoff. The Showoff didn't see the need to carry his bag with him a few feet to where the stand was, so he left it by his seat since no one was around._

_Seeing this moment as an opening, Mike went over to Dolph's bag, took the IC title, and placed it in his own. He then decided that since he had plenty of time before his plane tookoff that he would make things interesting. _

_He got in his rental car, driving down the street to a post office, thankful that there was one so close. He was grateful to have good luck for once. _

_"Will please have this mailed as quickly as possible?" He asked the lady at the desk inside the post office. "It's a very important package." He explained to the young girl named Mel. _

_"Of course Mr. Mizanin," the young girl politely replied, knowing who he was right away. _

_Mike thanked her, paid his chrages, and then sped back to the airport, making it just in time. _

_The blue-eyed Superstar sat in his seat next to the window as the Ohio native put in his earbuds. He couldn't wait to see Dolph's reaction._

_In a few hours, somewhere in Long Island New York, Zack Ryder would be grinning widely as he opened a package that held the IC title in it._

_-_**Monday Night Raw, October 6th, 2014**_-_

Mike walked around with a smile on his face. As soon as the plane had landed, and all of the Superstars got their bags, he could hear Dolph ragging on about how Untied lost his title. He had even seen the tweet Dolph sent out. This brought even more joy to Mike's day. It was wonderful.

Some of that joy was lost when Kane placed Mike in a one on one match against Sheamus. Mike was sick and tired of Kane always going after him. Kane was such as asshole_. _

The Cleveland native had won the one on one watch against Sheamus, however. Which did put him in line for a US title shot. Mike was very happy about that. He had won the match with an assist from Damien of course. But a win was a win nonetheless.

Kane sighed heavily he looked up to see that Natalya had entered his office. Tyson Kidd was by her side, with his headphones over his ears. It was obvious that he ignoring his wife. Kane did find that part amusing.

"Can I help you?" Kane questioned, standing up from his desk chair. His tone of voice made it clear to Natalya that he wasn't happy, but she didn't care.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, you can!" She cheerfully responded. "You see, my husband here," she started, pointing to Tyson. "He's trying to start over, and make his career a solid one again. Then I got to thinking….what would be a better way to do that other than beating a four time intercontinental champion?" She gave Kane a smile. "The Miz is a four time IC champion," she added.

"Yeah, I know that." Kane replied. "Well, as annoying as your nagging voice is, Mike's ego is much more annoying. Therefore, you have your match. Now get the hell out of my office." He told the blonde as he pointed to the door.

Natalya happily left the office as Tyson dragged behind her as usual. She was so annoying.

"What do you mean I have a match against Tyson Kidd!?" Mike yelled in disbelief as he stared at Kane.

"That's not even the worst part," Kane said with a smile. "You're going to lose to him!" He said with enthusiasm.

"That's total bullshit!" Mike snapped. "There's no reason for me to lose to an idiot like him! No one even cares about him! No one even remembers that he works for this place!" He screamed.

Kane only chuckled. "Have a nice match, Miz."

Growling, Mike shook his head and left Kane's office, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could behind him.

Mike had lost the match to Tyson, just Kane told him that he would. Mike jumped out of the ring and stormed backstage to his locker room. He couldn't believe that he just lost to that idiot. This was a new low for him, and a lost to Tyson Kidd was truly pathetic.

The Ohio native slammed the door to his locker room so hard that the walls rattled. He threw the water bottle that he had gotten so hard into the lockers across from him that the cap had came off and water had gone everywhere.

He yelled at of frustration as he pulled at his hair. The more he thought about how he lost to Tyson, the angrier and angrier he got.

Mike went over to his bench as he sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. He needed to calm down before he did something he knew that he would regret.

He stormed out of the arena, passing by his co-workers, unable to answer the few of them who had asked him what was wrong.

He went to the hotel down the street where all the Superstars were staying. Once he had gotten himself a room, the Cleveland native headed straight for the gym so he could release some of his anger.

Mike ran on the treadmill for an hour and a half straight. He pushed himself and his body harder than ever before. His legs began to burn from running so much, but he didn't really care. He just kept on running.

After another half an hour of running, Mike finally decided that he should stop. He then went over to where the weights were, and lifted those for a while. Once he was done lifting the weights, he did a few ab workouts.

An hour and a half later, his whole body burned. He went back to his hotel room, and took a cold shower to help his body cool down. After he was cooled down, he switched the water to hot so his muscles could relax.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the shower wall, allowing the hot water to pour down on him. As he stood there, he began to get lost in thought. Such as where his life was truly headed, why his career was such a mess as the moment, and where his heart lied in all this.

He started to wonder what the fans thought of him, what his co-workers thought of him. Did they all really see him as a big joke, or was he being too hard on himself, causing him to slowly became paranoid?

All of these thoughts were making his head spin. On top of all of that, he was really starting to miss Summer. He hadn't spoken to the blonde Diva since the night he had found out about her and Dolph Ziggler.

Mike wasn't going to lie, the news of Dolph getting with the girl he liked did hit him like a slap to the face. It hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it, or to change what had happened.

He could however send Summer a text and see if she wanted to talk.

Getting out of the shower, Mike quickly dried off and got dressed.

Instead of calling Summer to try and fix things, Mike decided that there was somewhere else he needed to be.

* * *

Mike looked at the door that said: Kane: Director of Operations.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment, and then he lost it. He took the plastic plant that was sitting on the desk and threw it across the room as hard as he could.

A weak smile crossed his lips when he heard the sound of the potholder break against the wall. He could also feel some of his anger start to fade away.

The next thing to be in his grasp was the small lamp that also sat on the desk. Throwing it as hard as he could, Mike watched the lamp shattered into small little pieces.

Picking up the large desk chair Mike tossed it across the room with ease. The way it had bounced off the wall, a couple of the wheels had came off of the chair. The next thing Mike did was flip the desk. He took out each and every one of the drawers, throwing them carelessly in different directions, causing holes and dents in the walls

The Ohio native emptied out all of the paperwork from the drawers, and then he kicked the papers every which way as he mumbled to himself.

He let out a scream of frustration as he kicked the trashcan, sending that across the room as well. _Everyone thinks that I'm nothing more than a joke, but I'm gonna show you that I'm not._ Mike thought as his eyes landed on the ugly Hell in a Cell poster with Dean Ambrose's stupid face on it. _Fuck you, _y_ou overrated asshole. Why don't you go and get a life instead of chasing that idiot Seth Rollins all the damn time?_

He ripped it off the wall, staring at it for a few moments. He threw it to the ground as he stomped on it, losing all control that he had left. He stomped onto Dean's face so many times that the Ohio native had easily lost count. He then picked up the torn poster, studying it as he mind began to get lost in thought. _Kane loves fires, right?_

He pulled out the lighter he had brought with him. He then crumbled up the poster of Dean and threw it into the trashcan where it belonged. He then flipped the cap off the lighter, and set the poster on fire.

As he watched the fire burn, he could feel a calmness start to come over him. He wasn't going to put out the fire though, because that wasn't his problem. The sprinklers in the office would take care of that.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing!?" Damien Mizdow asked in a hushed whispered as he closed the door quietly behind him. A soft gasp left his lips as he looked around the office, noticing the amount to damage Mike had done to the place.

"I'm proving a point!" Mike hissed. "Get out of here, Damien, this doesn't concern you!"

"Come on, man! You need to get out here!" The Stunt Double urged.

"I need to finish what I came here to do!" Mike snapped.

Damien went to go and drag Mike out since he wasn't listening to him, but that was a bad idea, because as soon as he touched him, Mike turned around and punched Damien in the mouth. "Just let me finish!"

Stumbling backwards, Damien stared at Mike with wide eyes. He knew that his good friend was slowly starting to lose himself, and step into the darker side of things, but he had no idea that Mike was _this_ much of a mess. "Go!" Mike yelled when Damien didn't move, causing the stunt double to jump.

Knowing that the best thing he could do was listen to Mike, Damien left the office as he ignored the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Mike then took out the can of red spray paint he had also brought along with him and put the words: **I AM WORTHY **on the wall as boldly as he could. He then careless tossed the can aside before walking out of the office.

His message was sent. Now hopefully it would be received.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is finally finished! I hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a review for me! Don't forget to check out the other stories in the series as well! My friends are doing a kick-ass job with their stories! **

**PikaSixJoy's: **_**Revenge**_**. **

**xeloquentangelx's: **_**Temptation**_**.**

**RonTheRonin's: **_**Pride**_**.**


End file.
